Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes
by Clochett
Summary: Lily déteste vraiment, mais vraiment James ! Quelques années plus tard il sont mariés. Que s'estil passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Voici ma version des faits.
1. Prologue

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls, quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Note :** encore une fic sur les jeunes années des parents de Harry et sur comment ils sont enfin tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, car ça n'a pas été facile ! J'essaie juste de vous montrer comment ça se serait passé si j'avais été l'auteur. Et j'espère être un tant soit peu originale. Vous me direz si j'ai réussi.

Lily fut réveillée par la sensation d'un liquide coulant au fond de sa gorge. Elle l'avala, pressée de faire disparaître cette gêne pour profiter pleinement de sa grasse matinée. Le liquide disparut mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle le sentit à nouveau. Etonnée, la jeune rousse s'assit dans son lit et, portant une main à son visage, elle sentit le liquide s'écouler sur ses doigts. Plus intriguée encore, elle ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin et à la lumière du matin, elle constata que c'était du sang qui tâchait ses mains et souillait sa chemise de nuit.  
Elle saignait du nez.

- Merde, lâcha-t-elle, ce qui réveilla à moitié sa voisine de dortoir et accessoirement meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, Mary. Je descends juste dans la salle commune.

Lily n'avait rien sous la main pour contenir le sang et elle espérait bien trouver à l'étage en dessous un mouchoir oublié. Assez précipitamment, elle descendit de son dortoir et frissonna au contact de ses pieds avec les marches froides. Arrivée dans la salle des Gryffondors, elle chercha activement un mouchoir, un morceau de tissu, un chiffon, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu arrêter ce sang qui coulait toujours dans sa main placée en coupe sous son nez.

- Personne n'a donc laissé traîner un mouchoir ici ? s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Lily chérie, bien que tu sois d'une humeur de dogue dès le matin, j'accepte d'être ton sauveur, plaisanta une voix derrière elle.

- Potter haï, bien que je regrette que ta prétention ne t'ait pas étouffée pendant la nuit, j'ai besoin d'un mouchoir, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

En parlant, elle s'était retournée vers le garçon au regard insolent qui l'avait apostrophée et celui-ci, alors qu'il entamait le mouvement de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, se figea net.

- Merde, Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tout son arrogance avait laissé place à l'inquiétude et son visage avait pâli à la vue du sang que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

- Par charité et puisque ton cerveau, si jamais il existe, ne t'as pas permis de le remarquer, Potter, je saigne du nez. Rien de plus.

- Attends, ne bouge pas, je m'en occuper, dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Je ne sais pas si je te fais confiance, Potter.

- Oh, ça va, Lily. De quoi t'as peur ? que je te lance l'Imperium pour que tu sortes avec moi ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il était lourd quand il prétendait l'aimer... Elle savait bien qu'il ne s'acharnait sur elle que parce qu'elle lui résistait, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer le passionné romantique.

- Bon, ne bouge pas j'ai dit, je vais arrêter ce sang.

Lily s'immobilisa de mauvaise grâce.

_ - Finite sanguinem !_

Instantanément, le nez de Lily cessa de couler. La jeune fille resta sceptique un moment mais elle du bien se rendre à l'évidence, le sortilège avait été efficace.

- Pour une fois que tu ne t'es pas loupé, Potter !

Pour dire la vérité, James Potter ratait très rarement ses sortilèges mais il en tirait une telle fierté mal placée et il l'horripilait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à reconnaître ses qualités.

- Ma Lily, chérie, je vois que tu es obligée de constater l'étendue de mon talent.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite !

- Je ralentis, si tu ne tiens pas mon rythme... Mais écoute bien mon raisonnement.

Décidément, depuis que le nez de Lily avait cessé de saigner, James était redevenu l'exaspérant et orgueilleux Gryffondor de d'habitude.

- Je t'ai aidée...

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, précisa Lily mais James fit la sourde oreille.

- Donc j'ai droit à une récompense...

- Cours toujours, Potter.

- ... et je me suis dit qu'un baiser n'était pas de trop pour me remercier de mon acte de bravoure et de mon héroïsme à toute épreuve !

Le bougre paraissait sérieux. Et il s'avançait en plus. Un peut trop dangereusement au goût de Lily, même. Elle voulut faire un mouvement pour le repousser. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié que sa main droite était encore pleine de tout le sang qu'elle avait recueilli pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas sur le sol et son geste pour repousser James la fit éclabousser le garçon du liquide rouge poisseux.  
Ce dernier secoua la tête et sourit. Décidément, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Néanmoins, il ne voulut pas se démonter et articula d'une voix profonde en fixant Lily de ses yeux chataîgne.

- Adorable Lily, je crois que tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait.

- Tu me menaces, James Potter ?

- Moi ? jamais ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que, quand les élèves vont descendre, ils vont nous trouver tous les deux barbouillés du même sang, toi portant une chemise de nuit qui, même si elle te va très bien, n'en est pas moins transparente et moi les vêtements chiffonnés... Ca va jaser, mon aimée, si tu veux mon avis.

L'imbécile ! Il l'affublait toujours de surnoms ridicules. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça... le pire c'est qu'il avait encore raison : tout le monde allait trouver ça bizarre. Et elle détestait que des ragots circulent sur elle. Mais Lily ne voulait surtout pas perdre la face devant le jeune homme.

- Je me passerai de ton avis, Potter ! Et qui irait croire que je serais venue égorger en petite tenue une de tes conquêtes, menée par ma jalousie ? Tout ce que les gens imagineront, c'est que j'ai essayé de t'assassiner, hélas sans succès. Et dans ce cas, je ne détromperai personne !

Elle avait craché les derniers mots au visage de James qui fit mine d'encaisser sans broncher.

- Sur ce, Potter, je remonte dans mon dortoir. Je ne te remercie pas, ça m'écorcherait les lèvres, et en plus, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller sans un "sauveur" qui se prend pour le nombril du monde !

Lily était déjà au bas de l'escalier lorsque James lui lança d'une voix forte.

- Bon dimanche, Lily. J'espère que tes vêtements de jour laisseront autant admirer tes formes.

Argh ! Elle le détestait, elle le détestait ! Et sans prendre la peine de répondre, Lily remonta dans son dortoir, furieuse.

Voilà, c'est tout, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez si ça vous dit. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite mais je n'ai encore rien fait. Ce serait gentil de laisser un petit mot, juste pour donner votre avis (j'accepte bien sûr les mauvaises critiques). A bientôt j'espère.

'Clochett'


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vous voulez la guerre ?

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** le dernier chapitre était un peu court, je sais, c'est parce que j'avais vraiment hâte de le poster. Pour celui-ci j'ai pris plus de temps et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et surtout ne pas vous décevoir. Et maintenant, place à la lecture.

PS : je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de décrire les vêtements, désolée si ça fait un peu trop fleur bleue. J'ai aussi mis un passage chanson, bref je suis tombée dans tous les clichés, désolée si ça vous énerve mais puisque j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous l'aurez !

Lily s'affala sur son lit. Décidément, ce Potter était le pire empêcheur de tourner en rond qu'elle connaisse ! Mais pourquoi donc avait-il décidé de s'attaquer à elle depuis deux ans ? Car ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il la poursuivait de ses ardeurs pour s'amuser. Et si au début il restait suffisamment distant à son goût, il s'était de plus en plus enhardi et lui parlait maintenant même quand ses amis, les fameux Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là. Et en plus, il l'appelait par son prénom ! Qu'il agrémentait de surnoms ridicules, évidemment.

Non, vraiment, il était de plus en plus arrogant ! Il avait osé lui parler de son physique ! Lily savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas des formes particulièrement jolies : elle n'était pas aussi fine que les anorexiques des magazines moldus de sa sœur mais quand même assez menue et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine mais ça lui convenait très bien. Et voilà que ce fichu Potter commençait à la charrier sur ce corps auquel elle avait mis du temps à s'habituer !

- Je le déteste !

- Déteste-le moins fort Lily et je t'aimerai encore plus ! je dors !

- Moi aussi je te signale miss Evans, et nous tu nous aimes. J'espère en tous cas...

Oui, elle le détestait. Non seulement il l'énervait elle mais du coup elle réveillait ses amies. Ca suffisait pour ce samedi. A partir de ce moment, elle ne penserait plus à lui avant de le revoir en cours le lundi. Oui, c'était une bonne résolution. En attendant, elle allait quand même réveiller ses amies pour qu'à elles trois, elles aient le temps de faire tout ce qu'elles avaient prévu.

- Mary ! debout ! et toi aussi Emily !

Deux grognements lui répondirent mais bientôt les deux amies de Lily sortirent de leurs lits.

- Si c'est Potter qui t'a réveillée aussi tôt, Lily, je le déteste aussi.

- Alors on va dire que c'est lui, Emily !

- Même si on n'a pas besoin de ça pour ne pas supporter les Maraudeurs. Non mais ce surnom, je vous jure ! Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver plus prétentieux !

- Bon, allez les filles, clôt Lily, on a des tas de choses à faire, faut s'habiller.

En fait de choses à faire, elles avaient décidé de faire un week-end "amours" et de mettre fin à leurs différents célibats qui dataient chacun de quelques mois. Et comme en plus leur classe, pour avoir connu les meilleurs résultats de toute l'histoire de l'école, était autorisée à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard à volonté, elles étaient bien décidées à faire tapisserie aux Trois Balais et à repartir accompagnées à la soirée "Guimauve dans les oreilles" d'un petit club peu connu du village. Cette soirée consistait à alterner des chansons sorcières à la mode et des vieilles chansons moldues françaises et les trois filles s'y amusaient beaucoup.

Chacune ressortit donc toute pomponnée de sa douche. Lily en joli jean bleu avait endossé un haut blanc assez ample qui dévoilait ses omoplates fines et un décolleté discret. Mary, elle, avait opté parmi ses éternelles minijupes pour une orange vif auquel répondait le cache-cœur en tricot de la même couleur enfilé sur un pull noir assorti aux bottes. Quant à Emily, elle portait une jupe longue large violette et un débardeur qui dévoilait ses formes rondes sur lequel elle avait passé une veste noire. Après s'être toutes très légèrement maquillées, elles descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner et furent bientôt sur le chemin du village, bavardant gaiement et jouant à qui serait la plus futile.

- Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose, commença Mary. On commence par un petit tour dans le village, pour prendre l'air et repérer un peu.

- Approuvé, répondit Lily.

- Et on essaie plusieurs techniques de drague pour commencer des statistiques, plaisanta Emily.

- Si tu me mets au défi, je suis chiche, répondit Mary du tac au tac.

- Je relève aussi ! ajouta Lily avec un sourire dangereux.

- Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas être en reste. Quelles techniques on compare ?

- Courir "sans regarder" et lui foncer dessus ?

- Pas mal, Lily !

- L'embrasser directement sur les lèvres et dire que ça nous tentait trop ?

- Là tu es étiquetée perverse, Mary !

- Moi je propose : "je crois que tu es mon âme sœur".

- C'est dangereux, Emily, mais pourquoi pas. Bon, faisons le point : chacune garde sa technique, on essaie et on compare les résultats ?

- Adjugé !

Quand les trois filles arrivèrent dans l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard, elles avaient du mal à garder leur sérieux.

- Emily, les filles que tu dragues, ne les choisis pas trop vieilles, hein ?

Lily avait lancé ce petit clin d'œil à Emily qui, préférant les femmes, avait cette année jeté son dévolu sur la jeune professeur MacGonagall, sans réels résultats pour le moment.

- Bon, on se sépare et on se donne rendez-vous aux Trois Balais d'ici une heure pour continuer la journée en beauté ?

- Ok ! c'est parti !

Le "sondage" commençait et Lily s'éloigna un peu. Il n'y avait qu'avec ses amies qu'elle pouvait se permettre de se détendre en employant ces procédés aussi futiles que tordants. Il leur arrivait souvent de se lancer des paris idiots mais ceux-ci finissaient immanquablement en fous rires et elles continuaient toujours. Et après tout, quel mal y a-t-il à se faire du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily se laissa tomber sur la banquette qu'occupaient ses amies.

- Il fait un froid de canard dehors ! J'ai cru que j'allais proposer aux garçons que j'abordais de partager leur manteau avec moi.

- Et c'est moi la perverse, hein ? commenta Mary en souriant.

- Toi on sait que tu fais ça même par 40° à l'ombre, c'est pour ça, lui répondit Emily.

Lily se commanda rapidement une bièraubeurre à laquelle elle réchauffa ses mains.

- Bon, faisons les comptes : pour chacune, combien de tentatives et combien de réussites ?

- C'est pas joli joli pour moi, annonça Mary. La plupart des garçons que je suis allée embrasser chastement ont conclu l'affaire par un baiser dégoulinant – quoique parfois savamment donné, je dois le reconnaître – puis ils m'ont tous fait un sourire gentil en me souhaitant une bonne journée et en s'excusant...

- Les vilains, ils ont abusé de toi, déclara Lily d'un air profondément convaincu.

- Pauvre de moi, renchérit Mary. Et toi ?

- Ils m'ont tous rattrapée quand je tombais sur eux. Enfin ceux qui ne se sont pas étalés en même temps que moi. Et sur six tentatives, il y en a deux qui m'ont dit méchamment de faire gaffe où je mettais les pieds.

- Et les quatre autres ?

- Un m'a dit que je lui écrasais l'estomac – j'avoue que j'étais vraiment étalée sur lui. Les trois autres m'ont relevée avec un mot gentil et l'un m'a laissé son nom si je voulais le contacter.

- Pas mal, complimenta Emily. Moi j'ai fait quatre essais : deux fois j'ai eu droit au merveilleusement sympathique "je suis pas lesbienne, moi !" lancé avec un regard méprisant. La troisième m'a souri en me disant qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle était déjà casée.

- Avec une fille ou un mec ?

- Elle ne m'a pas dit. Et la dernière m'a invitée à dîner vendredi soir prochain pour qu'on fasse connaissance.

- Elle avait quel âge ? demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

- Juste vingt ans. Elle fait des études pour devenir Auror.

- Et bien je crois que la victoire revient à Emily, conclut Mary. Et que ma technique est la moins efficace, je me rends !

- T'inquiète ma vieille, t'en séduiras d'autres autrement d'ici ce soir, va. Bon, c'est pas tout mais ce matin drague dans le froid m'a donné faim. On mange ? proposa Lily.

- Hey, Grey !

Mary leva la tête de son dessert, aussi surprise et agacée que ses deux amies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ? Ta copine s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait malgré les apparences plus de cerveau que toi ? Tu me diras, ce n'est pas très difficile...

- Très drôle, Grey, répondit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur en approchant une chaise de la table des trois filles. Je voulais seulement savoir en quel honneur tu as embrassé goulûment sept garçons dans la rue...

- Sept ? et tous ne t'ont pas embrassée ? Combien de tentatives as-tu faites, Mary ?

- Juste neuf... avoua piteusement l'intéressée.

- Mary, je t'attribue le diplôme de testeuse d'honneur pour tout le zèle que tu mets à faire nos sondages, articula Lily entre deux éclats de rire.

Sirius sembla un peu déstabilisé par la manière dont Lily, Emily et même Mary prenait la nouvelle mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

- Figure toi que je suis passé trois fois devant toi, je te voyais faire le pied de grue et je suis blessé dans le plus profond de mon âme que tu ne m'aies pas abordé moi, le plus séduisant garçon de l'école...

- Arrête ton baratin, Black, le coupa vertement Mary, ce que tu me dis est plutôt un compliment : j'ai vexé un Maraudeur dans son honneur de mâle, ça me fait un diplôme de plus !

- Calme-toi, Grey, prononça sèchement Sirius dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'agressivité. Je voulais te laisser une chance d'être poli avec toi alors que votre petit trio emmerde toute l'école rien que par sa présence. Mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes ! Apprête-toi à avoir la pire réputation de l'Histoire de Poudlard... et puisque l'on dit si bien "qui se ressemble, s'assemble", je suppose que ta "déplorable attitude" détendra sur tes amis.

A ces mots, le jeune brun se leva et partit d'un pas naturellement élégant.

- Quel petit... je ne trouve même pas les mots pour le qualifier ! s'exclama Lily.

- Personnellement, il y en a plein qui me viennent en tête mais je m'en voudrais d'être vulgaire, dit Mary avec des yeux noirs.

- En attendant de lui trouver un surnom adéquat, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se prépare, non ? intervint Emily. Parce que ça ressemblait beaucoup à une déclaration de guerre, si je ne m'abuse.

- Effectivement... se ressaisit Lily avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les Maraudeurs.

- On les attaque en groupe ou on se les répartit ? demanda Emily dont le sourire prenait lui aussi une allure machiavélique.

- Laissez-moi juste le petit Black et vous aurez réalisé mon vœu le plus cher... choisit Mary en montrant les dents.

- Alors c'est décidé ! On prépare les pièges à trois ou on se réserve la surprise ?

- Très chère Lily, je m'en voudrais de me passer de ton intelligence pour punir ce vermisseau comme il le mérite.

- Dans ce cas mes chères associées, je vous propose de commencer demain et de garder pour aujourd'hui le programme initial. Ce n'est pas un chien de cette sorte qui va nous gâcher la journée !

- Oh que non ! répondirent Emily et Mary à l'unisson.

Le soir venu, les trois filles avaient retrouvé le sourire en même temps qu'elles s'étaient dénichées quelqu'un pour les accompagner au club qu'elles affectionnaient tant, le Mixed Nuts. Lily s'était trouvé un Pouffsouflle séduisant qu'elle s'imaginait déjà revoir pour des rendez-vous torrides et romantiques, Mary s'était accroché un Serpentard grand et musclé qui l'arborait comme un trophée et Emily était venue avec une rougissante Serdaigle mignonne comme un cœur mais timide à l'excès.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était fait que des soirées célibataires... ça fait du bien de ne pas être seule pour une fois. Surtout qu'on ne recommencera pas de sitôt. Ou alors Black n'aurait même pas à lancer des rumeurs, ça se ferait tout seul...

- En attendant, on profite !

Les trois filles entraînèrent leurs cavaliers sur la piste et purent libérer toute l'énergie qu'elles avaient accumulée pendant la semaine. Et entre ces musiques rythmées étaient diffusées des chansons moldues délicieusement vieillottes. Habituées à l'ambiance du Mixed Nuts et désireuses de briller devant leurs accompagnateurs d'un soir, elles s'avancèrent chacune à leur tour sur scène.

- Bon, je commence, vous me conseillez quoi ? demanda Emily.

- Barbara ! quelle question ! s'exclama Mary.

- L'aigle noir, alors.

- Ben t'es partie, ma grande, conclut Lily en poussant Emily sur scène.

La jeune fille s'avança sous les lumières et imitant la voix de son idole, elle entama la chanson.

- Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit,  
Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie,  
Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel,  
Et venant de nulle part,  
Surgit un aigle noir,

Lentement, les ailes déployées,  
Lentement, je le vis tournoyer,  
Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,  
Comme tombé du ciel,  
L'oiseau vint se poser,

Il avait les yeux couleur rubis,  
Et des plumes couleur de la nuit,  
A son front brillant de mille feux,  
L'oiseau roi couronné,  
Portait un diamant bleu,

De son bec il a touché ma joue,  
Dans ma main il a glissé son cou,  
C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu,  
Surgissant du passé,  
Il m'était revenu,

Dis l'oiseau, ô dis, emmène-moi,  
Retournons au pays d'autrefois,  
Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Pour cueillir en tremblant,  
Des étoiles, des étoiles,

Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Comme avant, sur un nuage blanc,  
Comme avant, allumer le soleil,  
Etre faiseur de pluie,  
Et faire des merveilles,

L'aigle noir dans un bruissement d'ailes,  
Prit son vol pour regagner le ciel,

Quatre plumes couleur de la nuit  
Une larme ou peut-être un rubis  
J'avais froid, il ne me restait rien  
L'oiseau m'avait laissée  
Seule avec mon chagrin

Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit,  
Près d'un lac, je m'étais endormie,  
Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel,  
Et venant de nulle part,  
Surgit un aigle noir,

Un beau jour, une nuit,  
Près d'un lac, endormie,  
Quand soudain,  
Il venait de nulle part,  
Il surgit, l'aigle noir...

Emily finit la chanson dans un sourire pour sa partenaire qu'elle avait émue aux larmes. Peut-être la Serdaigle serait-elle finalement plus qu'une amourette d'une soirée. C'est ce qu'on aurait dit, en tous cas, en voyant les deux jeunes filles danser sur la piste. Mais bientôt les musiques moldues furent de retour et Mary se lança, tirant pas la main le Serpentard qui la déshabillait des yeux.

- Dalida et Alain Delon pour nous, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Ohoh... murmura Lily. Il doit vraiment lui plaire celui-là et avoir de la conversation.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il ne demande que ça, lui, constata Emily.

Car sous des dehors frondeurs, Mary restait très pudique et se laissait rarement caresser autrement que du regard. Et il semblait bizarre que ce Serpentard ait compris le marché et en ait accepté toutes les closes.

- Allez, on se tait, ça commence !

- C'est étrange  
je n'sais pas ce qui m'arrive ce soir,  
Je te regarde comme pour la première fois.

- Encore des mots toujours des mots  
les mêmes mots

- Je n'sais plus comment te dire

- Rien que des mots

- Mais tu es cette belle histoire d'amour...  
que je ne cesserai jamais de lire.

- Des mots faciles des mots fragiles  
C'était trop beau

- Tu es d'hier et de demain

- Bien trop beau

- De toujours ma seule vérité.

- Mais c'est fini le temps des rêves  
Les souvenirs se fanent aussi  
quand on les oublie

- Tu es comme le vent qui fait chanter les violons  
et emporte au loin le parfum des roses.

- Caramels, bonbons et chocolats

- Par moments, je ne te comprends pas.

- Merci, pas pour moi  
Mais tu peux bien les offrir à une autre  
qui aime le vent et le parfum des roses  
Moi, les mots tendres enrobés de douceur  
se posent sur ma bouche mais jamais sur mon cœur

- Une parole encore.

- Parole, parole, parole

- Ecoute-moi.

- Parole, parole, parole

- Je t'en prie.

- Parole, parole, parole

- Je te jure.

- Parole, parole, parole, parole, parole  
encore des paroles que tu sèmes au vent

- Voilà mon destin te parler...  
te parler comme la première fois.

- Encore des mots toujours des mots  
les mêmes mots

- Comme j'aimerais que tu me comprennes.

- Rien que des mots

- Que tu m'écoutes au moins une fois.

- Des mots magiques des mots tactiques  
qui sonnent faux

- Tu es mon rêve défendu.

- Oui, tellement faux

- Mon seul tourment et mon unique espérance.

- Rien ne t'arrête quand tu commences  
Si tu savais comme j'ai envie  
d'un peu de silence

- Tu es pour moi la seule musique...  
qui fit danser les étoiles sur les dunes

- Caramels, bonbons et chocolats

- Si tu n'existais pas déjà je t'inventerais.

- Merci, pas pour moi  
Mais tu peux bien les offrir à une autre  
qui aime les étoiles sur les dunes  
Moi, les mots tendres enrobés de douceur  
se posent sur ma bouche mais jamais sur mon cœur

- Encore un mot juste une parole

- Parole, parole, parole

- Ecoute-moi.

- Parole, parole, parole

- Je t'en prie.

- Parole, parole, parole

- Je te jure.

- Parole, parole, parole, parole, parole  
encore des paroles que tu sèmes au vent

- Que tu es belle !

- Parole, parole, parole

- Que tu es belle !

- Parole, parole, parole

- Que tu es belle !

- Parole, parole, parole

- Que tu es belle !

- Parole, parole, parole, parole, parole  
encore des paroles que tu sèmes au vent

Il fallait avouer que le Serpentard avait belle allure à chanter et Lily comme Emily avaient bien vu que Mary était séduite et avait oublié et les mots qu'il lui avait dits en chantant n'était pas les siens. Mais qu'importe, ses yeux brillaient et elle pouvait aussi profiter de sa soirée ! D'ailleurs les deux tournoyaient enlacés sur une vieille ballade des Projects, un groupe sorcier culte.

- Bon, à mon tour !

Lily se lança sur scène et débuta l'interprétation de "Pas toi".

- Graver l' écorce jusqu'à saigner  
Clouer les portes, s'emprisonner  
Vivre des songes a trop veiller  
Prier des ombres et tant marcher  
J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps  
J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc  
Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi  
Et quoi que j'apprenne,je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi

Passent les jours, vides sillons  
Dans la raison et sans amour  
Passe ma chance, tournent les vents  
Reste l'absence, obstinément  
J'ai beau me dire que c'est comme ça  
Que sans vieillir, on n'oublie pas  
Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi  
Et quoi que j'apprenne,je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi

Y a pas de haine, y a pas de roi  
Ni dieu ni chaîne, qu'on ne combat  
Mais que faut-il, quelle puissance  
Quelle arme brise l'indifférence  
Oh c'est pas juste, c'est mal écrit  
Comme une injure, plus qu'un mépris  
Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi

Ce chapitre est fini, je ne sais pas s'il vous a plu mais le prochain sera plus rapide car les vacances commencent demain. Si vous voulez donner votre avis, vous savez comment faire...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ca commence bien

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte. Ah, et je ne touche rien sur ce que j'écris (sauf si vous êtes très décidés à me soudoyer pour que j'arrête d'écrire, justement).

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Un autre chapitre qui j'espère continuera de vous plaire, même si tous les chapitres sont trèèès long à poster chez moi. Je voulais d'ores et déjà vous demander votre accord de principe pour une scène (très) future : un passage hystérico-guimauve, ça vous gêne beaucoup ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca commence bien...

- Bilan de la "journée futilité" ? demanda Emily à ses deux amies quand elles se retrouvèrent au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

- D'abord époustouflant mais finalement humiliant, dit Mary d'une voix morne.

-Lily ?

-Agaçant au départ, mais très vite plaisant, sourit la jeune fille.

-Et toi, Emily ?

-Troublant mais concluant. On passe au récit détaillé ?

-Honneur aux déceptions, commence, Mary.

Le nez dans ses céréales, le jolie Gryffondor s'exécuta sans entrain.

-Ce Serpentard d'hier soir, à bien y réfléchir, il me plaisait vraiment et j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus sérieux que les autres.

-Bon acteur ? demanda Lily en connaissance de cause.

-Plutôt, oui, avoua Mary en grimaçant. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble et nous dirons que jusqu'à ce matin, j'étais "une femme comblée".

Elle eut un petit rire d'autodérision puis continua à narrer sa déconvenue.

-Ce matin, ça a plutôt bien démarré : il m'a dit qu'il avait vraiment passé un bon moment. Sauf qu'il a précisé une chose qui ne m'était pas encore apparue.

-Laquelle ?

-Que quitte à tromper sa copine, il avait vraiment été content que ce soit avec moi.

-Oups ! s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble les deux autres en grimaçant.

Mary haussa les sourcils et termina ironiquement :

-Il s'est excusé d'avoir "omis" ce détail quand il a vu ma tête mais m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter...

-Ca promet... qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? demanda Emily.

-Il va me faire une pub d'enfer auprès de ses copains pour me consoler.

A cette anecdote, les trois amies rirent franchement. Mary n'avait décidément pas son pareil pour tirer des drôles de numéros. Ce n'était pas la fin de la nuit qui l'agaçait le plus, d'ailleurs, ni sa petite déception face au Serpentard, non, c'était plutôt le fait de toujours se sentir au matin comme une poupée qu'on mettait plus ou moins délicatement à la porte.

-Tu t'es faite avoir, Mary, compatit Emily en retenant le "encore" qui lui venait aux lèvres.

-Mais le prochain sera le bon, promit Lily.

-Le prochain qui remarquera que je suis une personne, conclut Mary avec philosophie. Et toi Lily ? Ca a dépassé la fin de la soirée avec ton Poufsouflle ?

-Plus ou moins, oui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ce canon était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, sourit-elle.

-Mais c'était la "journée futilité", fit remarquer Emily.

-Justement ! donc malgré son cerveau qui m'a impressionnée par son absence, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas dormir toute seule. Et c'est là que ce bougre d'idiot m'a expliqué que m'embrasser dans un club bondé, ça allait, mais que me prêter son lit, c'était trop dangereux.

Devant la moue d'incompréhension de Mary et Emily, Lily s'expliqua.

-Sous prétexte que Potter me court soi-disant après, il m'a annoncé avec une tête effrayée que les Maraudeurs le coinceraient si jamais il faisait quoi que ce soit avec moi...

-Tu l'as dit, Lily, c'était vraiment pas une lumière ce garçon.

-Enfin, dans l'histoire, c'est quand même Potter le plus con, dit Emily. Que je sache, il n'y a marqué sur ton front ni "propriété privée" ni "femme enchaînée" !

-C'est bien ce que j'ai répondu à l'autre et, ma foi, il me semble, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, avoir été assez convaincante, annonça Lily avec un sourire éloquent. Mon beau Poufsouffle a juste proposé de me jeter un sort d'amnésie au réveil pour que la nouvelle ne se répande pas. Mais j'ai du oublier qu'il me l'a lancé !

-Tes "arguments" ont du lui faire oublier cette prudence élémentaire, rit Mary.

-Mais j'espère bien ! répondit Lily. Je souffrirais d'un grave complexe d'infériorité si j'apprenais que Potter était plus irrésistible dans ses demandes que moi... Mais passons ! A ton tour, Emily. Ta petite Serdaigle a tenu ses promesses ?

-Et bien je dois dire que j'ai été un moment assez... troublée. Je me suis même demandée si je n'allais pas tomber amoureuse, parce qu'elle était timide mais aussi touchante et adorable.

-Mais ?

-Mais finalement mille fois moins bien que Minerva. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, je suis atteinte ! Je suis profondément amoureuse de la belle MacGonagall. C'en est désespérant.

-Pas plus que nous, sourit Mary. Tu es face à une poupée gonflable, à une chasse gardée alors l'admiratrice éperdue et désespérée, je trouve que ça complète plutôt bien, non ?

-On est vraiment le trio infernal, conclut Lily.

Les trois filles continuèrent leur conversation avec entrain, alternant chuchotements et éclats de rire bruyants, sans vraiment qu'on sache pourquoi. C'était d'ailleurs de là que la foule étudiante de Poudlard les avait surnommées les "Why ? " ("Pourquoi" pour les non anglophones, et oui, ils existent). Plus exactement, il y avait deux raisons à ce surnom : d'abord, le fait que les prénoms des trois filles finissent par un "y" (qu'on prononce "why" en anglais), et surtout, le fait qu'elles agissent selon des règles non identifiables qui les poussaient parfois à faire des choses insensées aux yeux de leurs camarades.

Mais il fallait l'avouer, malgré leurs bizarreries, les trois filles jouissaient d'un grand capital de sympathie. En grande partie d'ailleurs parce qu'elles osaient faire ce dont tout le monde se retenait, et qu'elles étaient pur cela rentrées dans les annales de Poudlard. Leurs exploits, parfois publics, étaient néanmoins souvent colportés dans les couloirs et chaque récit les enjolivait encore plus, nimbant le trio d'une aura de respect et d'envie. On disait, par exemple, que les jeunes filles avaient plusieurs fois été prendre un bain de minuit dans le grand lac, juste pour le plaisir de se baigner dans le noir, mais on les avait aussi vues arriver en cours déguisées en toutes sortes de personnages sous prétexte qu'on était la Saint-glinglin ou le numéro 13 du mois.

Bref, les "Why" étaient admirées mais de loin, car si on respectait leurs folies, on n'était pas encore prêt à les imiter. Trop dangereux. Les filles étaient plutôt douées en classe, parlaient avec assurance et étaient capables de faire gober n'importe quel baratin, même à un professeur ce qui leur assurait une sorte d'immunité diplomatique dont tous n'avaient pas la chance de bénéficier. Elles restaient donc toutes les trois, avec leurs exploits, leur culot et leur surnom. Et leurs ennemis.

Les Maraudeurs auraient vraiment préféré les avoir de leur côté pour des coups osés et drolatiques mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, les deux groupes ne parvenaient pas à se supporter. Sauf exception, c'est-à-dire James Potter qui clamait haut et fort qu'il était amoureux de Lily Evans, mais celle-ci savait à quoi s'en tenir. Toujours est il que les jeunes filles supportaient mal les Maraudeurs et, puisque Sirius Black était venu leur déclarer la guerre la veille, il allait falloir qu'elles se mettent à l'élaboration d'un plan de guerre. Et pas de moindres.

Les Maraudeurs étaient quatre et chacun avait un caractère bien trempé, des failles et des points forts, il fallait donc les combattre de manière bien particulière avec ce que les jeunes filles appelaient des "soins personnalisés". Aujourd'hui, elles s'occupaient, pauvre de lui, du beau brun Sirius Black, ennemi attitré de Mary (non, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont finir ensemble). Pourquoi attitré ? Parce qu'ils étaient les deux meilleures élèves en botanique et avaient donc commencé, même avant leurs joutes officielles, à se préparer mutuellement des plans censés éliminer l'autre. De cette manière, ils avaient appris à s'estimer au plus haut point et trouvaient donc horriblement dommage de voir l'autre "se pervertir dans des actes vils et barbares" selon leur propre formule. Mais puisque chacun des deux était de l'autre côté, ils se bagarraient sans relâche, avec un zèle qui faisait chaud au cœur.

Ainsi, ce matin, relativement tôt pour un dimanche qui suit une journée futilité - mais à un horaire tout à fait convenable vu que les soirées ou réveils n'avaient pas forcément répondu à toutes les attentes – Lily, Mary et Emily complotaient déjà, leur petit déjeuner à peine avalé.

-Mes chères associées, commença Lily. Je vous rappelle que notre séance du jour à pour but d'officialiser le commencement de la guerre ouverte que nous a déclaré Black. Aussi souvenez-vous qu'il ne nous est pas permis d'être médiocre ! Ce doit être un, coup d'éclat.

-Exactement très chère, reprit Mary. J'ai donc longuement cogité et me suis dit que nous devions nous attaquer à un terrain que nous n'avions pas encore osé aborder, de peur de froisser le sieur Black ce qui aurait pu faire croire à ce tordu de Potter qu'en comparaison, nous l'aimions bien. Quel imbécile !

-Venez en au fait, très chère, l'interrompit Emily.

-Certes, se rattrapa l'interpellée. Ma proposition est donc que nous nous attaquions à ce terrain sensible que sont pour Black... les filles !

La proposition fit naître sur les trois lèvres un sourire de mauvais présage pour le jeune garçon dont il était question.

-Explique-toi, Mary.

-C'est très simple, chère Emily ! Nous savons toutes que dès que Black ne brigande pas avec ses amis Maraudeurs, il courtise les demoiselles, qui se laissent toutes faire avec plaisir car ce Dom Juan a réussi à obtenir une réputation de Dieu du plumard.

-A croire que nous seules avons le bon sens de douter de cela, se désespéra Lily.

-Et bien justement, je comptais ouvrir les yeux à toutes les demoiselles de l'école. Et faire d'une pierre deux coups : non seulement il perdra un peu son attitude détestable et trop assurée auprès des filles – vive le doute positif - mais en plus, son ego en prendra un coup et avec lui tout le moral des Maraudeurs.

-C'est-y pas merveilleux ? conclut Emily.

-Le seul problème, c'est de savoir comment s'y prendre, dit Lily, songeuse. Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne veut passer la nuit dans son lit au su et au vu de tous pour ensuite clamer avec crédibilité que ce n'était pas terrible.

Les mines horrifiées de ses amies lui répondirent et Lily ajouta.

-Je me vois donc obligée de me dévouer. Et en plus ça fera d'une pierre trois coups puisque Potter arrêtera enfin de se foutre de ma gueule en clamant qu'il m'aime... Parce que si je couche avec Sirius, ça veut bien dire que Potter ne dit qu'il est amoureux de moi que pour une énième mauvaise blague ! C'est-y pas encore plus merveilleux ?

-Lily ? ça va ? demanda Mary en tâtant le pouls de son amie.

-On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, confirma Emily en lui prenant la température de la main. Elle a tellement de fièvre qu'elle délire.

-Hey ! les filles, je plaisante ! les rassura Lily en riant. Vous me voyez vraiment, moi, dans le lit de Black ? Même pour dégoûter Potter je ne le ferai pas !

-Quel soulagement ! tu nous as vraiment fait peur.

-Désolée, Emily. Mais bon, puisque j'ai exposé mon idée de plan complètement impossible, quelqu'un a une autre idée ? Mary, non ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas arrivée ce matin en vous proposant une piste mais pas de plan. Par contre, on a besoin de notre taupe pour réussir.

Leur taupe. C'était tout simplement un des Maraudeurs eux-mêmes que les jeunes filles avaient réussi à corrompre, moitié menaçantes et moitié caressantes. En combinant la peur et la promesse de récompense, elles avaient obtenu une obéissance quasi-totale de Peter Pettigrow, le plus faible de la bande ennemie. Elles avaient conscience de leur geste déloyal mais le justifiaient par le fait qu'elles avaient pris Peter sous leur aile et qu'il était mieux traité avec elles que chez les Maraudeurs qui le rabrouaient gentiment, certes, mais tout de même très souvent.

-Et qu'est-ce que devrait faire Peter ?

-Tout d'abord, puisque nous savons que le lit de Sirius est occupé au moins toutes les nuits par des élèves aussi multiples que variées, je propose une phase d'observation.

-"Connais ton ennemi."

-Exact, Lily. Si on apprend sa tactique de drague, il nous sera facile de le coincer là où on veut.

-Tu oublies un truc, objecta Emily. Ce sont eux qui nous ont déclaré la guerre. Et nous n'avons peut-être pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils attaquent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? on accélère nos manœuvres ou on garde ce coup-ci en protégeant nos arrières ?

-Personnellement, je suis d'avis qu'on garde le même coup, mais on peut le peaufiner pour le déclencher plus vite.

-Ecoute, Mary, tu sais ce que tu fais. On te laisse l'organisation de cette attaque, nous on surveille les arrières parce qu'on est un peu pressées par les évènements.

-Mais la prochaine fois, on revient au travail en équipe, je ne peux pas me passer de vous, moi, fit semblant de pleurnicher Mary.

-Et nous non plus ! Mais le temps presse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir, les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, près de la cheminée. Tour à tour, chacune surveillait discrètement qu'il n'y ait aucune approche des Maraudeurs mais ceux-ci travaillaient tranquillement, pour une fois, et les "Why" pouvaient avoir une conversation tranquille. Dans laquelle il n'était absolument plus question de leurs ennemis. Comme avait dit Lily, "le travail, c'est le travail, et la détente, c'est la détente, on ne mélange pas!" Elles ne mélangeaient pas, donc, et bavardaient dans des profonds fauteuils.

-Je vois Minerva demain, je vois Minerva demain, chantonnait Emily sous le regard amusé de ses deux amies.

-Emily, je sens que tu meurs d'envie de nous re-re-re-raconter ta dernière discussion avec cette chère MacGo, sourit Mary.

-Je peux ? demanda timidement celle-ci.

-Puisqu'on te le demande.

-Merci, merci, merci ! Mais vous me demanderez quand même les détails que vous connaissez déjà, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

-On le fera, promit Lily.

-Donc, je lui avais dit que j'aimerais la voir parce qu'on était toutes les deux de grandes admiratrices de la littérature russe moldue.

-Et comment tu savais ça, toi ? questionna Mary en se prêtant au jeu.

-J'avais malencontreusement déchiré son sac dont pleins de livres étaient tombés, avoua Emily aussi piteusement qu'à son premier récit. Du coup, elle m'a proposé, très gentille, de venir boire un chocolat dans sa salle de classe pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu.

-Elle doit vraiment être en mal d'interlocuteur extravagant, plaisanta Lily machinalement, retrouvant ses mots comme ceux d'une pièce déjà jouée.

-Et donc on est resté deux heures à parler. On a même décidé de se revoir bientôt. C'est fou tout ce qu'on a à se dire ! On a parlé littérature, art, on a un peu discuté de nos vies aussi, d'ailleurs on a réalisé qu'on avait vraiment plein de points communs. On aime toutes les deux le tango, on lit beaucoup et...

-Et ?

-Elle est célibataire !

Sur ce, Emily entama une danse de la joie au milieu du tapis usé de la salle commune.

-Et bien à ce propos, j'ai réalisé un truc de matin.

-Quoi donc, Mary ?

-Que j'en avais fichtrement marre d'être prise pour une poupée et que j'en ai assez d'être célibataire. Je veux un garçon constant et respectueux.

-T'as un nom en tête ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

-Hélas, non, sinon ça faciliterait les choses. C'est plus simple d'avoir une seule cible que le quart des garçons de l'école. Non pas que je mette mon charme en doute mais...

Au coin du feu, les filles dont les joues avaient viré au rouge, se sentaient dans un état second qui leur était habituel à cette heure et qui les faisait partir dans des délires lointains. Et ainsi...

-Passe une petite annonce, suggéra Lily.

-Chiche ! Mais on en passe une toutes les trois alors !

-Je vous rappelle que c'était hier la journée futilité, précisa Emily.

-Aujourd'hui c'est la journée grand amour alors !

-Je te prends au mot, Mary !

-Et moi aussi ! s'exclama Lily. Et je vais même vous faire chacune une prédiction digne de Trelawney ! Ouvrez grand vos oreilles.

-On t'écoute.

-Je vous promets l'Amouhour ! s'exclama Lily avec une posture digne d'un feuilleton raté.

-Mais encore ? hoqueta Mary après un fou rire face au ridicule recherché de son amie.

-On commence par qui ?

-Fais d'abord Emily, j'ai envie de rigoler.

-Très bien. Emily, très chère Emily, susurra Lily en roulant les "r" et en agitant les bras. Je vois... je vois sur ton front que la dame de tes pensées te porte énormément d'estime. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'affection. Elle attend que tu sois sortie de Poudlard pour avoir envie de recevoir ta déclaration car elle a une très grande éthique professionnelle...

-Mais c'est que t'es sérieuse en plus Lily ! On s'y croirait.

-Chut... chut... continuez d'écouter... Tu vas faire des études prolongées de littérature sorcière et des arts que les sorciers ont transmis par de simples mots. Le jour de ta remise de diplôme, tu auras invité la dame de tes pensées, que tu verras très souvent, et tu lui feras ta déclaration...

-Et ? demanda Emily suspendue aux lèvres de Lily.

-Et on sera là pour prendre la photo ! conclut triomphalement la Madame Irma en herbe en redevenant elle-même.

-Et tu me laisses dans ce suspens ? demanda Emily en mimant l'épouvante. Si c'est ça, je vais te dire, moi, ce que l'avenir te réserve...

-Tu m'effraies, Emily, fit Lily en tendant sa main de bonne grâce pendant que Mary s'étouffait tellement elle riait.

-Je vois, mademoiselle la fleur de lys, que ta vie est pour le moment agréable et sans soucis...

-Tu oublies ce pot de colle de Potter, rectifia Mary qui se tenait les côtes.

-...agréable et avec quelques soucis, se corrigea Emily. Mais bientôt, je le vois à ta ligne de vie, tu mèneras une existence parallèle à celle-ci !

-Tatatam... fit Mary en imitant un orgue, sur la direction d'Emily.

-Et cette vie parallèle donnera lieu à... un enfant ! Et à beaucoup de joie ! Mais dans le secret !

-Dis donc, Lily, si t'as déjà prévu de nous tenir à l'écart de ta vie, préviens-nous !

-Je pense comme Mary, mademoiselle l'ingrate, fit Emily avec un clin d'œil. Et puisque c'est comme ça, je passe à l'interprétation de ce que je t'ai déjà dit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Qui peut bien être la personne pour qui tu mènerais une vie secrète et dont tu ne nous révèlerais pas le nom... Inspecteur Grey ? votre avis ?

-Je dirais, inspecteur Midland...

-Commandant.

-Je dirais donc, commandant Midland, que j'ai de gros soupçons...

-Seraient-ce les mêmes que les miens inspecteur Grey ? demanda Emily en s'approchant de Mary pour prendre une posture pseudo menaçante.

-Ca se pourrait bien, confirma Mary. Tu fais le gentil flic ?

-Et toi le méchant.

-Nous savons à qui tu penses ! tonna Mary en frappant sur un pouf qui traînait par là (et n'avait rien demandé à personne).

-Et nous pouvons t'aider, reprit Emily avec un sourire mielleux.

-Stop, les filles, je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal au ventre, vous me faîtes trop rire, j'ai l'impression d'être devant Severus et Lucius.

-C'est tout l'effet qu'on te fait ?

-Laisse tomber, Mary, cette fille n'a aucun goût, se lamenta Emily.

-Elle serait capable de choisir Potter pour sa vie parallèle, lâcha Mary avec un sourire révélateur.

-Oh ! comment oses-tu espèce de petite Grey ! se redressa Lily.

-Touchée, commandant Midland, conclut Mary en tapant dans la main d'Emily.

-Mouais... changeons de sujet, demanda Lily, vaguement vexée d'être aussi réactive. On te l'écrit ton annonce, Mary ?

-Oh oui ! "Jeune fille cherche garçon beau, intelligent, sympathique, bref, idéal".

-Ben, Mary, si tu démarres comme ça, t'es mal partie ! Heureusement qu'on est là pour t'aider. Tu cherches un homme invisible, là, ou en tous cas, personne n'a jamais pu prouver son existence...

-Tu dois avoir raison, Emily. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

-"Jeune fille de 7ème année cherche garçon respectueux pour conversations chastes au coin du feu" ? improvisa Lily.

-Lily, non, mais vraiment ! je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

-Celle-là, alors : "Jeune fille de 7ème année cherche garçon fougueux pour nuits torrides et épuisantes".

-Emily ! je suis outrée, gronda Mary en retenant un large sourire.

-J'ai mieux, annonça Lily. "Fille de 7ème année cherche le garçon respectueux qui ne la considère pas comme une poupée et plus si affinités".

-Pas mal, avoua Mary.

-Mais on a l'impression que quelqu'un est visé, fit remarquer Emily.

-Je sais, déclara Mary. "Fille de 7ème année cherche le garçon respectueux sans visage particulier qui ne la considère pas comme une poupée et plus si affinités. S'adresser par hiboux postal au lit 7 du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor".

-Parfait, me semble-t-il, félicita Lily.

-On l'écrit ?

-Oui ! s'enthousiasma Mary en recopiant soigneusement le texte sur un beau parchemin qu'elle alla directement punaiser sur le tableau de la salle commune.

-Tu ne veux pas chercher dans toutes les maisons sans exception ? demanda Lily.

-Je commence par les Gryffondor, on verra si ça marche, au pire, j'élargirai.

-Mais il y a déjà des garçons très bien à Gryffondor, affirma Emily, sentencieuse en regardant Lily avec insistance.

-Nous ne citerons pas celui dont nous parlons et dont le nom commence par "Po" et finit par "tter", n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrêtez de vous ficher de moi, vous pensez la même chose de lui, répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aimerais bien vous y voir avec ce pot de glu à vos baskets.

-Enfin, Lily, tu sais bien qu'on ne met pas de baskets, précisa Emily.

-C'est peut-être parce que tu en portes que le petit pote Potter t'aime tellement.

-Quelle hypothèse, Mary. Je te file mes baskets et Potter quand tu veux.

-Je parie qu'avec moi il ne tiendrait pas un mois, se vanta Mary.

-Et qu'avec moi il n'essaierait même pas, soupira Emily.

-Parce que vous êtes plus dissuasives ? demanda Lily.

-Parce qu'on est moins séduisantes, bêtasse ! la contredit Mary.

-Allez, on monte se coucher. On a une dure journée demain, rappela Emily en lançant un regard éloquent vers les Maraudeurs qui, curieusement, travaillaient toujours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, ce chapitre a mis trèèèès longtemps à arriver et je m'en excuse mais je ne suis encore qu'au lycée et on a été pas mal surchargés de travail dernièrement (certaines de mes revieweuses/camarades de classe pourront vous le confirmer). J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas trop la quasi absence des Maraudeurs actifs dans ce chapitre, ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et si vous avez des envies de scènes, n'hésitez pas à proposer, je vous demanderai peut-être si je peux les mettre en scène (on sent l'auteur en panne d'inspiration... mais non !).

A la prochaine fois, plus rapide j'espère.

'Clochett'


	4. Chapitre 3 : N'avoue jamais, jamais !

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte. Et j'gagne pas d'sous.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Bon, je sais que cette histoire est classée dans la catégorie "humour" mais pour ce chapitre je vais un peu digresser pour mettre en place certains moteurs de l'histoire. En espérant que vous me suivrez toujours dans cette fanfic quoiqu'il lui arrive. Bisous à tous. PS : je n'ai pas de blog où mettre mes réponses aux reviews anonymes donc si vous voulez avoir ma réponse, vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse mail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N'avoue jamais, jamais !

Lily avait fini de se préparer en ce lundi matin et elle descendit manger en laissant derrière elle ses deux acolytes qui, les chanceuses, commençaient les cours une heure plus tard – et oui, elles n'étaient pas assez masochistes pour avoir choisi des heures supplémentaires d'arithmancie, alors qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin, contrairement à Lily. La jeune sorcière voulait en effet se fermer le moins de portes pour son avenir, en partie pour prouver qu'une fille de moldue n'avait pas moins de capacités que les autres.

Lily arriva donc tranquillement dans la salle commune à la température déjà tiédie par la douce chaleur des cheminées. Elle allait se rendre directement prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle mais voyant qu'elle avait quelques minutes d'avance, elle s'accorda un instant de contemplation à une fenêtre. Décidément, elle allait avoir du mal à quitter Poudlard l'année prochaine ! Soudain, elle sentit des bras autour de sa taille et un baiser dans son cou. Sans même ciller, elle se retourna brusquement et pointa sa baguette vers l'entrejambe du malotru.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà donné un avertissement, Potter ! déclara-t-elle le plus calmement du monde.

- Du calme ma divine Lily, si tu tiens à avoir des enfants, ce que je souhaite aussi, je te conseille fortement de braquer ta baguette à un autre endroit.

- Et toi, Potter, si tu tiens à garder en vie tes bijoux de famille, je te conseille fortement de ne pas me courir sur le haricot, je suis une nerveuse des sortilèges, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire carnassier.

- James, bien qu'en position délicate, ne se départit pas de son sourire maraudesque et reprit tranquillement la conversation.

- J'ai toujours adoré ton obstination, mon aimée, tu le sais.

- Et j'ai toujours détesté la tienne, Potter. Quand finiras-tu par me lâcher ?

- Je crois que tu devrais retourner la question, amour : quand finiras-tu par me succomber ?

- Tu peux crever, charogne.

- Et tu pourras me pleurer, ma vie.

- Je te hais, Potter !

- Je t'aime, mon idolâtrée.

- On y croit tous...

- Je te retournerais bien la remarque mais tu n'apprécierais pas, je suppose.

Lily soupira bruyamment.

- Potter, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces surnoms débiles. Rappelle-toi que je suis en position de force.

- Oh, mais je suis sous tes ordres, prêt à exaucer tes moindres désirs, susurra James fidèle à lui-même.

- Même mon souhait profond de te voir dégager de ma vue ?

- Délicieuse Lily, je ne parlais pas exactement de ces désirs-_là_...

- Et si je te disais que tu n'es pas exactement la personne appropriée pour satisfaire ces désirs-_là_ dans mon cas ?

- Et si je te disais mon exquise qu'il ne me semble pas que tu y aies goûté et que donc tu ne peux pas réellement juger ?

- Imbécile !

Il la poussait vraiment à bout à ne jamais perdre son sang-froid ni ses manies exaspérantes de tombeur italien. Ne pouvait-il pas juste partir et la laisser tranquille ? Fatiguée de cet échange verbal dans lequel elle avait toujours le dessous face à l'obstination de ce Potter idiot, elle baissa sa baguette et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close. Mais pauvre d'elle, Potter recommença son manège du début et l'enlaça à nouveau. C'en était trop !

- POTTER ! VIRE IMMEDIATEMENT TES MAINS BALADEUSES DE LA OU ELLES SONT SI TU TIENS A LA VIE ! ET JE NE ME REPETERAI PAS !

Cette foi-ci, James semblait avoir compris puisqu'il retira ses bras. Lily lui refusa le plaisir de se retourner pour le voir s'éloigner et attendit quelques minutes pour repartir vers la grande salle. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche ! Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre ! Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec ses fausses mais régulières déclarations d'amour qui n'avaient pour but que de la blesser alors surtout, pas d'approche physique !

Potter était vraiment trop con ! Cette année, et un peu aussi les précédentes, il ne cessait de jouer la comédie et de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Mais Lily n'était pas aussi idiote que James semblait le croire : elle savait parfaitement que jamais, jamais le beau James Potter ne voudrait réellement sortir avec elle. Alors cette torture gratuite où il essayait de lui faire croire le contraire, pour mieux lui rappeler son physique banal, elle trouvait vraiment ça dégueulasse.

Surtout que... surtout que ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'elle se l'était avoué : elle ne restait absolument pas insensible à James Potter. Elle qui avait tout pour le détester, elle en était bêtement tombée amoureuse, avec la même mièvrerie idiote que toutes les admiratrices des Maraudeurs. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à lui, qu'elle rallongeait tous les soirs la liste de ses défauts, qu'elle se rappelait à chaque instant toutes les crasses que Potter et ses amis faisaient aux plus faibles... Oui, décidément, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour à nouveau voir en Potter ce qu'il était : un petit con arrogant !

Mais elle avait beau faire, rien ne marchait. Alors pour évacuer, elle écrivait. Et ce matin-là, quand elle arriva bouillante de colère et amère de chagrin, elle posa une feuille à côté de ses céréales et commença à écrire.

_Si je te dis un jour_

_Que j'ai un grand secret, _

_Que je n'ai jamais dit, _

_Je me sentais trop bête_

_-Et de toutes façons,_

_Tu ne m'aurais pas crue,_

_Ou pire tu l'aurais fait_

_Mais pour mieux te moquer._

_Je t'ai épié de loin,_

_Joué la lassitude,_

_Voire l'agacement,_

_Pour que tu ne vois rien,_

_Pour que tu ne voies pas,_

_Ce que je cache encore,_

_Mais voudrais oublier._

_Je te vois face à moi, _

_Je me livre et te parle_

_Et tu devines enfin, _

_Et tu baisses les yeux._

_Pourquoi suis-je venue ?_

_Trop attachée à toi, _

_Je n'ai pas résisté_

_J'ai encore espéré _

_Mais je n'aurais pas du._

_Longtemps j'avais voulu _

_Te faire croire, insolent,_

_Que tu m'indifférais,_

_Que je te trouvais con._

_Et d'ailleurs tu l'étais_

_Et tu dois l'être encore_

_Mais il n'y a que moi,_

_Rêveuse invétérée,_

_Moi et mes rêves fous,_

_Bête imagination,_

_Pour t'avoir inventé_

_De secrètes pensées_

_Qui me convenaient bien_

_Parc'que moi je t'aimais_

_Parc'que je t'aime encore_

_Quoique je m'en empêche._

_Voilà je t'ai tout dit_

_Et maintenant oublie_

_Je n'déballerai plus_

_Promis j'en ai fini._

_Et si je t'ai parlé_

_C'est que j'étais trop lourde,_

_C'est si large un secret,_

_J'avais besoin de place,_

_J'ai tout débarrassé, _

_J'ai fait le grand ménage,_

_Je t'ai tout balancé_

_Et fais-en bon usage._

_Adieu ou à jamais,_

_Ne me rattrape pas_

_Car même si tu m'aimes_

_Je n'me sens pas capable_

_De t'aimer devant tous._

_On se déteste trop_

_Pour contredir' le monde,_

_Mes amis te haïssent_

_Et réciproquement._

_Je n'aurais pas la force_

_Alors déteste-moi._

_C'est bien mieux comme ça._

_Oublie tes rêv', Lily,_

_N'avoue jamais, jamais._

Lily secoua la tête, les joues rouges et essoufflées. Elle relevait toujours les yeux et la plume de sa feuille dans une sorte de transe. Elle cligna un instant des yeux, se recomposa un visage sévère et ensorcela la feuille pour la rendre illisible. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un tombe dessus. En vitesse, Lily finit son petit déjeuner et rangea ses affaires pour se rendre à son premier cours de la matinée.

Sur le chemin qui l'emmenait vers la classe, son visage immobile comme du marbre et ne trahissant pas ses pensées profondes, elle essaya de refouler sa tristesse. La vie était décidément injuste. A part ses deux meilleures amies, tous ceux qu'elle aimait la détestaient, la ridiculisaient. Un vraie malédiction à ce qui lui semblait. Quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, sa sœur adorée à laquelle un cou particulièrement permettait de faire partager en riant tous les potins du quartier, était devenue une vraie teigne. Ensuite, au début de sa scolarité, elle était brièvement tombée amoureuse d'un certain Severus Rogue dont les cheveux gras lui plaisaient tant qu'elle y voyait un masque de théâtre contre l'extérieur. Hélas ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe... Non, vraiment, elle trouvait cela désespérant, et un peu trop récurrent.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne laissait personne voir ce qu'elle avait en tête, pas même ses meilleures amies : quand on a honte de qui on aime, on a peur d'être jugée et encore plus par ceux à qui l'on tient énormément. C'était drôle de le dire, mais pour cela, elle aurait préféré en parler avec sa sœur. En plus, Lily avait une peur panique que son secret s'ébruite et qu'on se moque d'elle, que James se moque d'elle. Alors ne rien dire à personne, _absolument personne_, c'était le seul moyen sûr qu'elle avait trouvé de ne pas être percée à jour, quoi qu'il arrive. Et pour cela, elle jouait son propre rôle de sorcière délurée à la perfection. D'ailleurs, dans son cours d'arithmancie, elle devait retrouver des connaissances de Serdaigle avec qui elle s'amuserait discrètement. Et personne ne verrait que son sourire radieux n'était qu'en toc !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Coucou, Lily. Comment c'était l'arithmancie ce matin ?

- Comme d'habitude, Mary. La prof est sympa, la matière m'intéresse.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu es irrécupérable, Lily, s'exclama Emily. Moi qui pensais que tu me soutiendrais contre Mary, je constate que tu es aussi maso qu'elle !

- Te soutenir contre Mary pour quoi ?

- Elle a déplacé sa petite annonce dans la Grande Salle.

- Oui ! et je l'assume parfaitement, Emily. Ce matin, j'ai eu des envies de grandeur et j'ai décidé qu'élargir le nombre de mes amoureux potentiels à toute l'école n'était pas de trop.

- On avait oublié que tu avais un faible pour les Serpentards casés, lança Lily avec un clin d'œil.

- Très drôle ! En attendant, Emily a changé trois fois de robe pour se préparer à ce cours de métamorphose. Alors j'assume mon masochisme uniquement si vous le revendiquez avec moi.

- Aucun problème. Et je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de mon pic masochiste de la journée.

- Raconte, demanda Emily tout en guettant l'arrivée de sa professeur préférée.

- Si je tenais à ma tranquillité, je serais déjà hors de l'école à des milliards de kilomètres d'ici, mais... j'aime souffrir et je reste dans la même classe que Potter qui m'a encore emmerdée ce matin...

- Le merdeux ! Il profite qu'on soit pas là, fulmina Mary.

- Quoique même avec nous dans les parages il ne se gêne pas trop, constata Emily.

- Bah, vous connaissez la chanson : quand on est con, on est con !

Lily savait que monter encore plus ses amies contre Potter n'était pas l'idée du siècle alors qu'elle en était amoureuse. Mais puisqu'elle était bien décidée à ne pas parler de ses sentiments idiots, la seule manière qu'elle avait d'aborder le sujet "Potter" avec ses amies était de dénigrer le jeune homme. Ce qui en plus renforçait sa couverture car nul dans l'école ne pouvait ignorer que Lily Evans était la plus fervente ennemie de James – et ce n'était pas peu dire, car les deux autres "Why" étaient déjà bien agressives avec les Maraudeurs.

De toutes manières, MacGonagall arriva, mettant fin à leur conversation et les trois jeunes filles rentrèrent en cours, n'oubliant pas de surveiller discrètement les Maraudeurs dont elles sentaient inconsciemment qu'ils préparaient un de leurs plus gros coups, ce qui était forcément un mauvais présage pour elles, leurs ennemies attitrées quand les Serpentards se tenaient tranquilles.

De ce fait, il parut d'autant plus suspect aux Why que les Maraudeurs s'installent _juste_ derrière elles en classe... Et ils n'étaient effectivement pas innocents. Malheureusement, cette constatation ne permit pas aux filles d'éviter de tomber dans le piège habilement tendu par les garçons. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les Why se retrouvèrent muettes et cotonneuses à leur table, tout juste aptes à se tenir droites et à présenter un simulacre d'attention à l'incorruptible MacGonagall. Pour Emily, sa tête un peu hébétée ne contrastait pas avec le visage ébloui qu'elle arborait toujours en présence de sa professeur préférée, mais pour Lily et Mary, la différence d'avec leur état habituel était assez flagrante. Néanmoins, les Maraudeurs avaient réussi leur coup : on ne savait toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir mais en tous cas, les Why étaient hors d'état de nuire. Et le pire c'est que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, les imbéciles ! Enfin MacGonagall se retourna vers le tableau et commença à présenter son cours. C'est alors que du banc derrière les jeunes filles s'élevèrent... leurs propres voix !

- MacGonagall est une vieille peau ! clama la voix de Mary.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura jamais d'histoire d'amour ! appuya la voix d'Emily qui blêmit.

- Et puis ses cours sont d'un niveau... nul ! enchaîna la voix de Lily.

- Oh non ! Ils n'avaient pas osé faire ça tout de même ?

- Mesdemoiselles Evans, Grey et Midland, vous aurez l'obligeance de passer me voir à la fin du cours, se fit entendre MacGonagall, un peu rouge mais implacable.

Ils avaient osé ! Non, vraiment, c'était déloyal ! Toutes leurs guerres n'avaient jusqu'ici jamais impliqué les professeurs, c'était comme un accord tacite. Et les jeunes filles, s'ils elles n'avaient pas des activités irréprochables dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ni à des heures avouables, s'étaient toujours parfaitement tenues en cours. Elles avaient toujours été d'impeccables élèves pendant les heures d'étude et c'est bien ce qui leur permettait autant de liberté dans leurs exploits plus illicites. Les professeurs poursuivaient rarement trop longtemps des élèves qui se montraient aussi inoffensives, et ceux qui avaient des doutes sur leur honnêteté se montraient plutôt larges avec de si adorables élèves. Alors là, les Maraudeurs avaient réellement frappé dans un domaine sacré pour les Why : leur réputation auprès des professeurs.

Près de cinq minutes après "leur" intervention à l'oral, elles se retrouvèrent tout à fait bien, elles avaient retrouvé la parole et l'énergie. Elles employèrent d'ailleurs tout au long du cours cette énergie à fulminer aussi bien qu'à étudier. Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et arriva le fatidique moment où les Why durent se rendre au bureau de MacGonagall sous les regards moqueurs des quatre garçons. Et en plus Peter ne les avait même pas prévenues ! Enfin, la voix de leur professeur tira chacune des sorcières de ses pensées et elles fixèrent la femme encore très belle qui leur faisait face.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous avouerais que je suis particulièrement étonnée et déçue de votre comportement d'aujourd'hui.

La voix du professeur accentua spécialement le mot "déçu". Il était évident que cette femme appréciait énormément ces trois élèves, peut-être même en dehors de leur comportement scolaire, et qu'elle tombait de haut face à leur bêtise du jour.

- J'espérais en outre si jamais ces imbécillités devaient vous attirer que vous eussiez proféré des critiques à mon égard un peu plus spirituelles.

Non seulement elle était déçue, mais en plus elle était blessée. Les Why étaient horriblement gênée. Même si toutes ne voyaient pas la professeur par les yeux d'Emily, les trois admiraient et respectaient beaucoup leur enseignante. Devant quelqu'un d'autre, elles auraient tenté de se défendre, mais là, puisque les remarques des Maraudeurs avaient fait mouche, elles ne tentèrent même pas de s'excuser.

- Enfin, il faut s'attendre à tout de tout le monde, je suppose. En attendant, il est évidant que vous êtes toutes les trois en retenue ce soir. Vous aurez pour travail de couper des bûches de bois pour les nombreuses cheminées du château. Maintenant, sortez de la salle.

Les Maraudeurs allaient payer : la première retenue de toute leur scolarité ! Et la baisse dans l'estime de MacGonagall ! Pas de doute, cette retenue allait leur permettre d'évacuer physiquement toute la rage qui bouillait en elles, et surtout les Why allaient pouvoir sans se faire entendre préparer un plan d'attaque pour se venger.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Bon, les filles, on abandonne le plan Sirius, rugit Lily en fracassant une bûche d'un faisceau de sa baguette.

- D'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas assez cruel ! renchérit Mary, les joues rouges, pendant qu'elle chargeait dans une brouette de nombreuses bûches à amener à ses amies.

- T'es d'accord, Emily ? Emily ?

Face au silence de la jeune fille, les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Vous pensez qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour ? demanda Emily au bord des larmes.

- Te pardonner quoi ? demanda doucement Mary.

- L'allusion à ses amours de tout à l'heure, précisa piteusement la jeune fille.

- Vous savez quoi, les filles ? intervint Lily. Je pense qu'on devrait toutes écrire à MacGo pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, sans citer de nom, pour qu'elle sache qu'on n'a jamais voulu lui faire ça.

- J'adhère !

- Et moi aussi. Mais le temps qu'elle comprenne, ça va encore repousser ma déclaration d'amour, ça !

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et reprirent leur travail forestier ainsi que leur discussion vengeresse.

- Cette fois-ci, il faut vraiment frapper là où ça fait mal, posa comme règle Lily.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on les épargne. Jusque là, on gardait une certaine éthique mais aujourd'hui, ils ont vraiment dépassé les bornes, ajouta Mary.

- Et bien moi j'ai une idée qui ne va vraiment pas leur plaire...

- Dis-nous, Emily.

- Toi, Lily, tu es excellente en potions, et toi, Mary, tu es très douée en botanique, quant à moi, je me débrouille en sortilège.

- Et... ?

- Alors ce n'est pas compliqué : Lily nous mitonne un joli Veritaserum, Mary nous pouponne une plante parlante ET qui s'étend sur toutes les parois à vitesse grand V, et moi je nous ramène les Maraudeurs.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, observa Mary avec un sourire sadique à souhait.

- Emily me les livre gentiment ensorcelés, moi je leur donne à boire, ils me révèlent leur plus grand secret et les petites bêtes de Mary se chargent de répandre les indiscrétions que les garçons nous auront révélées...

- Exactement.

- Ca me parait parfait, dit Mary en se frottant les mains. Bon, on se finit ces bûches et on s'y met ?

- A vos ordres, patron !

Quelques heures plus tard, la corvée était enfin terminée et les Why grimpèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elles comptaient s'y réchauffer un peu avant de monter se coucher, mais le devant de la cheminée était déjà occupé par quatre silhouettes reconnaissables entre toutes.

- Mais qui voilà ? Ne seraient-ce pas trois charmantes jeunes demoiselles qui ont odieusement insulté la professeur la plus compétente de Poudlard ce jour même ?

- Rajoute une seule parole, Sirius, et je te promets une fin digne de celle que tu aurais pu avoir face à ton maître si tu étais resté dans ta charmante famille, prononça Emily sans presque desserrer les dents.

- Oui, tu as remarqué, Emily, j'ai choisi ton intervention de ce matin spécialement pour toi. Rien n'est laissé au hasard chez les Maraudeurs.

- Alors comme ça espèce de Black répugnant tu as volontairement grillé Emily face à MacGo ? s'avança Mary.

- Grey... Je discutais avec Emily, tu nous laisses un peu ? demanda Sirius sarcastique.

- Et moi qui croyais que Potter était le pire de la bande, constata Mary. Comme quoi, être Maraudeur est un constant défi : vais-je réussir à dépasser la connerie profonde de mes camarades aujourd'hui ? Personnellement, j'aurais pensé que c'était d'une difficulté inouïe, mais vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien.

- Toutes nos félicitations, applaudit Lily en s'approchant du feu.

Le trio glacial que formaient les filles avec un bel ensemble était réellement effrayant et Peter commençait à se poser la question des représailles. Quant à James, il était renfrogné. Généralement, quand Maraudeurs et Why se faisaient la guerre, ils se félicitaient malgré tout mutuellement et sincèrement de ce que les autres leur avaient infligé. Mais là, les trois filles semblaient sérieusement en colère. Et ça n'arrangeait pas trop James qui aurait voulu une conversation bonne enfant près du feu, si possible avec Lily dans les parages. Remus, lui, rangea un papier qu'il lissait depuis quelques instants et redressa la tête pour dire calmement :

- Très bien. On a compris qu'on était allés un peu loin. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous éterniser ici à nous le reprocher. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et je présume que votre prochain coup nous le fera bien sentir à nous aussi. Ensuite, on saura chacun ce qu'il ne faut pas toucher et nos guerres redeviendront comme avant.

Le calme de Remus était vraiment impressionnant mais les Why détestaient ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Aussi Lily rajouta :

- On se vengera, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais à votre place, j'aurais encore un peu peur ce soir. La crasse que vous nous avez faite est encore trop récente pour qu'on relativise aussi bien que vous...

Le silence qui suivit la remarque était des plus éloquents. Remus se leva, immédiatement imité par ses trois amis qui semblaient vouloir faire bloc mais aussi protéger leur ami particulièrement fatigué. Emily, Lily et Mary ne bougèrent, elles, pas d'un cil et attendirent la suite. Qui fut fort décevante. Les Why auraient vraiment voulu passer leur colère sur les Maraudeurs ce soir mais Remus les salua d'un sourire fatigué et monta dans son dortoir, suivit de près par ses amis inquiets pour lui.

- Petits joueurs ! les insulta Lily quand ils furent partis.

- Les Maraudeurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, soupira Emily.

- Une méchanceté dans la journée et ils sont trop fatigués pour un duel le soir, il y a du relâchement. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait au petit pote Potter ce matin, Lily ?

- Rien, Mary, à mon grand regret. Je l'aurais bouffé, je te jure ! grogna Lily, riant intérieurement du double sens de ses paroles.

- Ben moi c'est Sirius que je me serais fait ce soir... Quel vicieux celui-là...

- Oh, tu ne nous avais pas prévenues que c'était finalement toi qui t'étais dévouée pour coucher avec lui, s'étonna Mary avec de grands yeux "naïfs".

- Mary, tu es irrécupérable, dit Emily en se retenant de rire. Je parlais de vice psychologique, pas... enfin pas comme _toi_ tu l'entendais.

- En attendant, Mary a détendu l'atmosphère, et on en avait franchement besoin après une journée comme ça. Et puisque les Maraudeurs font les flemmards, on n'a qu'à aller se coucher aussi. On sera plus en forme pour demain, conclut Lily avec un sourire significatif. Allez, au lit, les filles !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vala ! Fin du chapitre. J'espère que j'ai été compréhensible et qu'il vous a plus (même si certains passages détonnent un peu dans l'ambiance du moment). Je crois surtout qu'il a été un peu plus rapide. Je le poste juste avant mon départ en vacances donc ne vous étonnez pas si mes réponses aux reviews tardent un peu (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me faire toutes vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a été lue). Et puis si quelqu'un apprécie toujours mon histoire après ce troisième chapitre et qu'il a une bonne orthographe, je vous annonce que je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bêta-readeur(/se) pour corriger mes éventuelles fautes – surtout que je suis une fictionneuse qui ne se relit absolument pas. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je crois. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire tous de gros bisous et à vous souhaiter, si vous en avez, de bonnes vacances.

'Clochett'


	5. Chapter 4 : Comme dans un livre ouvert

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Comme toujours, voici un chapitre posté bien plus tard que prévu. Pourtant j'ai passé bien du temps à l'écrire en cours d'anglais mais je n'ai jamais su rassembler les feuilles volantes, bref, ça a pris un peu plus de temps. En plus, écrire ne m'empêche pas de lire, donc j'ai aussi fureté sur pour trouver la crème des fanfics et passer du bon temps. Voilà pour les explications de mon retard. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps : voici la suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert

A cinq heures du matin, Lily était déjà debout, coiffée et habillée, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle rajusta rapidement le nœud de sa cravate en passant devant le miroir puis descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Pourquoi s'était-elle levée aussi tôt ? D'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas recroiser le James séduisant qui l'avait abordée la veille au matin. Et puis aussi parce qu'elle avait pas mal de choses à faire. Récolter des ingrédients pour la potion un peu délicate qu'était le Veritaserum par exemple.

Mais il fallait croire que tout contrecarrait ses plans en ce moment. Car la silhouette assoupie dans un fauteuil devant les braises ressemblait fortement à un certain Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille. Malgré le danger de troubler le "sommeil du dragon", Lily choisit de se montrer audacieuse. Elle retira ses ballerines, les prit dans sa main et tint son sac sur son épaule de l'autre avant de traverser la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

-Lily chérie... Depuis quand tu te lèves si tôt ?

Bon. Loupé. Il l'avait entendue. Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une excuse qui ne contiendrait pas les mots "potion vengeresse". Espérons qu'une demi vérité conviendrait.

-Je me lève tôt depuis que tu es plus matinal que moi, Potter. Je voulais t'éviter et ne pas avoir à subir ta présence comme hier.

-Tu me vexes, Lily de mes rêves.

-Mais j'espère bien.

-Sadique ? Tu sais que tu pourrais faire des merveilles avec quelques accessoires en cuir ?

-S'il y a des clous au bout, je n'ai rien contre passer la soirée avec toi.

Lily offrit un sourire carnassier à James qui n'était plus maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Malheureusement, les dents aiguisées de Lily rendirent au contraire à James son sérieux et il demande doucement.

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, ma vie. Tu es si énervée que ça ?

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de se confier aux beaux yeux noisettes qui la regardaient avec tellement de tendresse. Sauf qu'à son avis, il n'y avait pas une once de sincérité dans ce regard-là. Potter était un vil Dom Juan, c'était bien connu. Pourquoi serait-il délicat avec _elle_ ? Après un effort invisible, elle réussit néanmoins à paraître en colère contre son ennemi juré.

-Vous nous avez fait un sale coup hier, toi et tes potes, Potter. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit pour que je sois énervée ?

-Si, bien sûr, sourit-il, compatissant. Mais tu sais que c'était le but.

-Mélancolique, Potter ?

-Bien sûr, ma délicate. Je t'aime, tu me hais, on se bat. Il y a de quoi rendre mélancolique...

-Stop, Potter ! Ca fait plus d'un an que j'ai compris que ce n'était que du baratin. Tu as sorti le même à Alice avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Franck.

-Faux, ma douce. A elle, je lui ai sorti du baratin. A toi, c'est juste les mièvreries qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de dire quand on est amoureux.

Ce garçon était vraiment un excellent acteur. Elle allait craquer, elle allait craquer... Pourtant elle le savait bien que James mentait comme un arracheur de dents !

-Ecoute, James, tu n'as pas besoin de justification pour te foutre de moi. Tu as bien vu que tu m'énervais à me conter fleurette et tu continues. Je comprends. Et je partage parfaitement l'idée qu'en temps de guerre tu utilises les grands moyens sans remords. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est vrai. C'est me faire insulte que de me prendre pour une idiote. Je suis un adversaire à ta taille, sache-le.

-Tu as dis "temps de guerre" ? demanda James pour se donner contenance ?

-Celle que Sirius a déclarée. Et que vous avez inaugurée hier avec votre coup d'éclat.

-Bien sûr. Et la paix, ça ne te dit pas ?

Bien sûr que ça lui disait, il était aveugle ou quoi ?

-Tu peux rêver, Potter ! On a une revanche à prendre.

-Tu ne veux pas faire la paix ? Même avec un peu de corruption ? chuchota James en serrant Lily contre lui.

-Fais gaffe, Potter, ou je me pare effectivement d'accessoires en cuir.

-Tu me mets en appétit, sucrée Lily.

-Contrôle tes hormones, Potter, t'as de la buée sur tes lunettes.

-Ca te prouve tout l'effet que tu me fais, répondit James en parlant tout contre l'oreille de Lily, parcourue de frissons.

-Ca suffit ! Pousse-toi ou il n'y aura décidément pas de petit Potter pour hériter de ton manoir, je te le promets.

James relâcha Lily avec regret mais lui murmura néanmoins en passant.

-De toutes façons, si mes Potter ne sont pas à moitié Evans, je ne veux pas de descendance.

Et le jeune homme partit sans se retourner vers son dortoir. Un peu déstabilisée, Lily s'assit et remit ses chaussures. C'était vraiment épuisant de discuter avec James Potter. Non seulement elle devait se contrôler à tout moment pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses pensées divagantes, mais en plus elle était incapable de déceler le vrai du faux chez ce fichu garçon ! Enfin, ce soir tout allait changer. Mais pour ça, elle devait se remettre en route. Elle avait une mission après tout.

Lily descendit donc vers le bureau du professeur Slughorn. La jeune fille écouta quelques instants à la porte puis, n'ayant détecté aucun bruit suspect, elle déverrouilla la serrure avec sa baguette et entra. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle était déjà loin et son sac transportait les précieux ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du Veritaserum. Lily avait déjà prévu d'installer son chaudron dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toilettes qu'elle conseillait à tous ceux qui souhaitaient une certaine discrétion. En plus, les Maraudeurs étaient des garçons, ils se voulaient "des hommes, des vrais" et ne s'aventureraient donc au grand jamais dans des toilettes de filles. Bref, c'était le coin parfait. Mary et Emily viendrait lui apporter à manger et elle prétexterait des règles douloureuses pour surveiller sa potion pendant la journée de préparation qu'elle nécessitait.

-Lily, nous voilà !

-Tant mieux, je commençais à avoir faim dans mes toilettes inondées. Et à me sentir un peu seule avec Mimi Geignarde.

-Ca tombe bien, on a appris pleins de nouvelles, on a de quoi te faire la conversation, annonça Mary en prenant place sur une cuvette de toilette encore sèche.

-Radio-potins, j'écoute ! s'enthousiasma Lily.

-Premier potin, le mien, annonça Mary. Devine ce qu'il y avait à la fenêtre quand je me suis réveillée ? Un hibou avec une réponse à ma petite annonce !

Lily éclata de rire face à la mine euphorique de son amie et s'enquit de la suite :

-Alors qui est le fou qui a répondu à ton annonce ?

-Justement, c'est un fou, signala Emily. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui il est.

-Il a oublié de signer ? demanda Lily tout en grignotant ses tartines.

-Mauvais langues ! répondit Mary avec un clin d'œil. Tu n'as qu'à lire Lily.

Sur ce, Mary tendit à son amie un parchemin sur lequel la réponse avait été écrite très proprement.

_"Bonjour Mary,_

_Je passais dans la Grande Salle quand ton annonce m'a attiré le regard. Elle m'a d'abord intéressée parce que je l'avais mal lue, j'avais compris que tu cherchais quelqu'un sans visage du tout. Quand j'ai vu que je m'étais trompé, je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être néanmoins ma proposition de rester pour toi un garçon sans visage. _

_Je te connais de loin, comme tout le monde. Tu me fais rire quand je suis dans tes parages et, pour ne rien gâcher, je te trouve particulièrement jolie (si tu cherches qui je suis, tu peux déjà éliminer tous ceux qui te l'ont dit en face, je n'ose ce compliment que par lettre interposée)._

_En plus, je puis t'assurer que ma timidité fait de moi le garçon le plus respectueux que tu connaisses et j'adorerais qu'on puisse discuter ensemble, de temps en temps, pour mieux se connaître et peut-être s'estimer. Ne crois pas que vouloir rester inconnu me serve à te jouer un tour, je ne veux pas profiter de toi. J'ai seulement peur ou honte de mon identité, comme tu préfères. Tu dois te demander ce que j'ai à cacher et je te laisse imaginer : peut-être me déteste-tu, peut-être ai-je peur que tu me repousse ou peut-être (beaucoup plus pittoresque mais non moins vraisemblable) que je drague déjà une fille et que je préfèrerais que l'on continue de me croire célibataire..._

_Si des têtes à têtes sans me voir ne t'inquiètent pas, écris ta réponse et confie-la à mon hibou, je te le renverrais si tu me laisses organiser notre première rencontre._

_Avec beaucoup d'espoir,_

_Le répondeur d'annonce"_

-Assez troublant, déclara Lily en sortant de sa lecture.

-Mais très tentant. D'ailleurs j'ai répondu, prévint Mary.

-Tant mieux alors, ça rajoutera des épisodes à ce feuilleton mystérieux. D'autres informations croustillantes ?

-Absolument, intervint Emily. J'ai un rendez-vous top secret avec Minerva cet après-midi. Dans le mot qu'elle m'a envoyé, elle m'a parlé d'explications. Je vais pouvoir lui dire que ce n'est pas nous !

Emily non plus ne se retenait plus de joie et avec Mary elle entama une dans sautillante du bonheur au milieu des flaques d'eau.

-Hey ! Un peu de respect pour l'éternel cafard de Mimi Geignarde, les interrompit Lily en riant. Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

-Oups ! Il est l'heure pour nous d'aller en cours. T'inquiète pas, on te couvre pour la journée. Evite juste de te pavaner dans les couloirs. Tes subites douleurs au ventres paraîtraient un peu moins crédibles, répondit Mary en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Et dernier potin pour te mettre en joie aujourd'hui, lança Emily du seuil des toilettes, Potter est arrivé ce matin avec une mine d'enterrement. Apparemment, quelqu'un lui a dit un truc qu'il a mal pris. Essaie de deviner qui et quoi si tu t'ennuies, ça peut toujours servir.

Sur ce, Mary et Emily disparurent dans le couloir pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Elles laissèrent derrière elle une Lily songeuse. James malheureux... A cause d'elle ? Non, bien sûr, pas à cause de son hostilité, juste parce qu'elle avait blessé son ego surdimensionné. A moins que... Mais bien sûr ! Potter n'avait pas passé la nuit tout seul dans la Salle Commune. Et si Rémus avait voulu que les Why aillent se coucher plus vite, c'était pour vider la Salle et préparer plus d'intimité à James Potter. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Mais alors ça voulait dire que ce salaud de Potter l'avait draguée après une nuit passée avec une autre ? Quel ... elle ne trouvait même pas le mot ! Si seulement elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon. Mais non, rien à faire, James l'obsédait toujours. Et puisqu'il en draguait d'autres, la vengeance de ce soir servirait aussi à lui apprendre qu'on ne court pas plusieurs lièvres à la fois, même pour rire !

Pleine de bonnes résolutions, Lily mangea voracement ce que ses amies lui avaient apporté et se remit corps et âme à sa potion. Elle serait prête pour ce soir et elle serait parfaite. A la hauteur de la vengeance...

Oooooooooooooooooooo

La fin de l'après-midi cueillit une Lily concentrée qui mettait la dernière touche à son Veritaserum. Avec un soin méticuleux, elle remplit dix petites fioles avec le contenue de son chaudron et les rangea précautionneusement à l'abri dans son sac. Après avoir fait disparaître toute trace de son forfait, la jeune fille revint le plus discrètement possible à la tour des Gryffondors.

Normalement, la plupart des élèves étaient en heure d'étude avec les différents professeurs et Lily n'aurait aucun mal à passer inaperçue le temps de retrouver sa prétendue place dans son dortoir. C'était sans compter la règle qui fait qu'une Evans ne peut éviter les rencontres embarrassantes. Alors que tous leurs camarades étaient en cours, une silhouette bien connue somnolait encore et toujours dans un des moelleux fauteuils près de la cheminée. Et cette fois-ci, Lily, un peu fatiguée par sa journée, alla s'asseoir en face de... Potter ! Potter qui ouvrit les yeux quand il l'entendit.

-Je ne savais pas que les Why séchaient les cours.

-J'étais malade.

-Dans les couloirs ?

Pas de surnom, mine de détective bourru : James était de mauvaise humeur.

-J'étais dans mon dortoir.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue monter.

-Tu dormais.

-Ca ne m'empêche pas de te voir. Allez, crache le morceau. Pour quel beau jeune homme du lycée tu refuses d'aller dire bonjour à MacGo ?

-Pardon ?

Lily était pour le moins interloquée. Que James ait soi-disant menacé tous ses prétendants, elle était au courant. Mais qu'il s'enquiert lui-même explicitement de ses escapades amoureuses, c'était du jamais vu.

-Je ne répèterai pas, ajouta-t-il, croyant être plus délicat.

-Idiot de Potter... Tu crois vraiment que tu es le genre de personne à qui je déballerai ma vie amoureuse ?

Sûrement pas ! Il rêvait le pauvre garçon. Certes il était le premier concerné mais il serait bien le dernier à qui elle avouerait son amour impossible et pathétique.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est plus facile de raconter sa vie à ceux qu'on déteste. Comme ça on s'en fiche de leur jugement.

-C'est une manière de voir les choses, Potter. Mais personnellement, je peux parfaitement me confier à mes amies.

Lily mentait effrontément et elle le savait très bien. Quand avait-elle avoué à ses amies qu'elle avait eu la bêtise de tomber amoureuse de James Potter ? Jamais, c'était bien cette date, en effet. Mais elle n'allait pas se mettre à nu devant celui qui la torturait si bien et partant du principe que la meilleure défense est l'attaque, elle répondit :

-Très bien. Puisqu'on se confie plus facilement à nos ennemis, tu vas pouvoir me raconter avec qui tu as passé la nuit sur les canapés de la Salle Commune.

-Lily ? C'est bien toi ? demanda James en la regardant d'un drôle d'œil. J'ai toujours cru que ton intuition féminine ne te trompait jamais.

-Parce que j'ai tort, peut-être ?

-Evidemment. J'ai dormi tout seul après que tu m'aies encore rembarré hier soir et tu as remis ça ce matin, au réveil.

-Martyr Potter... Je compatis.

-Et de toutes façons, moi je ne me livrerai pas à toi si facilement.

-Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je te dois mes confidences et toi pas ?

-Toi tu me détestes, tu t'en fiche. Moi, je t'aime, c'est différent.

Oh, non ! Il remettait ça. Et sur un ton naturel en plus. Elle avait une envie folle de lui attraper les lèvres et autres choses plus ou moins catholique mais le jeune orgueilleux n'attendait évidemment que ça pour la regarder de haut, comme il le faisait avec toutes les autres filles.

Enfin, puisque le sujet des amours était clos avec James Potter, elle allait pouvoir remonter se coucher et jouer la malade, comme prévu. Enfin avant, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire pour le plan de ce soir.

-Potter !

-Quoi ?

-Si tu veux savoir à quoi je passe mes journées, tu n'as qu'à venir faire un tour dans la salle 509 vers 23 heures.

-La salle désaffectée, ma suave Lily ? demanda James.

-Celle-là même ! répondit Lily avant de s'éloigner le cœur léger - James n'était plus de mauvaise humeur...

Oooooooooooooooooooo

-Lily, appela Mary en murmurant.

-La voie est libre, annonça l'intéressée en revenant le plus discrètement possible vers ses amies. J'espère que les Maraudeurs ne seront pas en avance.

-On est dans les temps, la rassura Emily.

-Parfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Why s'installaient discrètement dans la salle 509. L'attrait de cette pièce consistait en le fait qu'elle possède une arrière-salle dont la lumière n'était pas visible du couloir. Avec beaucoup d'attention, les trois jeunes filles mirent en place leurs accessoires. Emily, reine des sortilèges, lança un sort d'insonorisation dans les deux salles et se tapit dans un coin sombre de la première pièce. A l'arrivée des Maraudeurs, c'était à elle de les neutraliser. Elle avait pour cela révisé tous ses sorts de capture, individuels ou collectifs et elle était fin prête. A l'arrière, Lily et Mary organisaient quatre prisons de plantes et vérifiaient que les fioles de Veritaserum étaient intactes et prêtes à l'emploi.

Enfin, il fut 23 heures. Emily, qui tendait l'oreille, saisit quelques bruits étouffés venant du dehors. C'était eux. Elle ne devait pas se leurrer, ils devaient être préparés à une attaque. Mais les Why comptaient que les Maraudeurs arrivent sous la cape d'invisibilité et que leurs mouvements entravés laissent le temps de les neutraliser.

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Le plan des jeunes filles était bien rodé. Dès que les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent saucissonnés par la magie d'Emily, les deux autres arrivèrent en renfort et eurent le soin de subtiliser les baguettes des Maraudeurs. Dans l'arrière-salle, Mary confia à chacune des plantes un garçons et bientôt les quatre plus populaires de l'école se retrouvèrent en une bien mauvaise posture.

-C'est bien du travail de filles, ça ! Fanfaronna Sirius. Nous prendre par surprise...

-C'est sûr qu'à une contre quatre, les chances étaient tellement inégales... le rabroua Mary en levant un sourcil.

-Contre les méthodes de garçons, nous avons trouvés un plan intéressant, au fait... les prévint Emily avec un regard angélique.

-Ca vous intéresse de voir ce que ça donne ? interrogea Lily dont le sourire en disait long sur ses intentions.

-Bien sûr, répondit James. Mon exquise Lily, tout ce que font tes jolies mains me passionne au plus haut point.

-Pour la peine, tu ne passeras pas en premier ! décréta Lily, énervée de ne pas pouvoir déstabiliser son adversaire.

-Qui se dévoue alors ? demanda Emily en agitant une des dix fioles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Peter qui lui semblait affolé depuis belle lurette.

-Surpriiiiiise ! clamèrent en chœur les Why.

-C'est Remus qui s'y colle, le balança Sirius.

-Je te remercie, mon ami.

-A mon avis, ça ne doit pas être bien douloureux, fit remarquer l'ami en question. Autant en finir au plus vite.

-Très bien. L'heureux gagnant de ce soir est donc Rémus, qui va nous avaler le bon lolo qu'il y a dans l'a fiole. Allez, on l'encourage !

Lily était digne d'une animatrice de show télé bidon à son apogée. Mais dès que Rémus eut avalé le contenu du flacon, elle redevint sérieuse.

-Mon cher Rémus, tu es sous l'effet du Veritaserum. Nous pouvons donc lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Aussi je prends le droit de te demander quel est ton pire secret...

Rémus pâlit brusquement et tenta dans un effort surhumain de garder les lèvres closes mais la réponse franchit ses lèvres, malgré tout. La potion de Lily était au point.

-Je suis un loup-garou, avoua-t-il misérablement.

Les Why se relevèrent brusquement. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan, ça. Elles étaient censées obtenir des Maraudeurs qu'ils dormaient avec leur doudou, qu'ils faisaient encore pipi au lit, ou des choses du genre. Mais sûrement pas ça.

La plante qui enserrait Rémus avalait ses paroles et on la sentait prête à les recracher dès qu'elle en aurait l'ordre. Mais un geste de Mary suffit à couper la tête de la plante qui se fana instantanément. Ce fut comme un accord tacite. Les filles ne diraient rien. Emily adressa un sourire d'excuse à un Rémus affaissé et le sujet fut clos. Mais il n'était pas question de laisser passer leur tour aux prochains candidats.

-A toi, Potter, déclara Lily avec un sourire carnassier, laissant de côté la révélation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Avale... Bien. Et maintenant, quel est ton pire secret ?

Avec un sourire un peu triste, James déclara sans résister :

-J'ai fait le Serment inviolable de me marier avec Lily Evans et de vivre toute ma vie avec elle.

Il y eut un grand silence après les paroles de James. Même ses amis le regardaient en le considérant comme un fou. Si un Serment inviolable était brisé, on en mourrait.

-Quel est l'idiot qui l'a laissé faire ça ? demanda Lily entre ses dents avec une férocité que les Maraudeurs ne lui avaient jamais vue.

-Moi, répondit Sirius en relevant la tête.

-Et ça t'amuse d'envoyer ton meilleur ami à la mort ? hurla Lily.

-Il me l'a demandé parce que justement il est mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai accepté parce que je respecte tous ses choix. Même les pires. Parce que gâcher sa vie pour toi, j'ai du mal à comprendre.

-Bande d'imbéciles ! vociféra une dernière fois Lily en décapitant à son tour la plante qui retenait James.

-Heureusement qu'on est prévoyantes, déclara Mary légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'avais prévu deux plantes en plus et il reste des fioles à Lily. On va recommencer.

-Absolument, renchérit Emily. Il n'y a pas de raison que vos secrets de famille nous gâche notre plan. Allez, on boit tous gentiment et je reformule la question : quel est votre secret le plus ridicule ?

-J'adore les petits pots pour bébés moldus, avoua Peter pour ouvrir le bal. J'en mange au moins deux par jour.

-Je me rase le torse pour séduire les filles. Les imberbes sont à la mode, lâcha Sirius en rougissant.

-J'imite le hibou à la perfection dans mon sommeil, dit Rémus.

-Et moi, finit James, je ne dors jamais avec autre chose que mon caleçon Snoopy.

-Et voilà ! conclut Mary en reprenant ses plantes. Vous avez été parfaits !

-C'est pas si compliqué, quand même, de dire des idioties, dit Emily moralisatrice.

-On n'en demandait pas plus ! ajouta Mary.

-Sur ce, on vous laisse, on a des plantes à placer aux endroits stratégiques pour qu'elles clament haut et fort vos petites manies demain matin.

-Quant aux plantes qui vous emprisonnent, Sirius me paraît assez fort en Botanique pour s'en sortir au bout de 20 minutes s'il se concentre un peu. A demain !

Les Why laissèrent là leurs camarades et après avoir mené leur plan à bout, elles rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, Lily toujours muette, assez ébranlées par les révélations de la soirée., soit par leur gravité, soit ua contraire, par leur ridicule (imaginer sirus en train de se raser le torse...).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon, ben c'est fini. Encore une fois, désolée de poster si tard. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop confuse, et que ce que j'écris vous plaise toujours. J'ai tellement hâte de vous faire lire que je ne me suis pas faîte relire. Au pire, s'il y a trop de faute, je remplacerai ce chapitre par la version améliorée. J'attends vos commentaires (plus c'est long, mieux c'est, en critiques ou en éloges ;-) Bisous à tous.


	6. Chapter 5 : Imbécile

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Je crois que vous avez définitivement constaté que je ne suis PAS un modèle de régularité en ce qui concerne mes chapitres. Espérons que ça ne vous rebute pas et que vous continuiez malgré tout à suivre mon histoire que je souhaite captivante. Je suis passée de zéro bêta-readeur à deux correctrices (dont une "correctionneuse") ce qui devrait en plus éviter quelques fautes, voilà pour la bonne nouvelle. Les autres nouvelles (bonnes ou mauvaises), à vous de me les apporter par des petites reviews, hein ?). Gros bisous en attendant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Imbécile

Lily entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa dernière insulte à James et son silence rendait encore plus stridents les cris qu'elle ne tarderait pas à pousser.

-Quel imbécile ! Hurla-t-elle. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Quelle idée il a eu, non mais quel idiot !

Tout en évacuant sa colère par un volume sonore plus que significatif, Lily lançait ses oreillers dans tout le dortoir, manquant de peu un porte manteau centenaire, un fragile miroir, voire ses deux meilleures amies qui heureusement surent se baisser à temps.

- Je le hais ! Finit-elle dans un cri étranglé en s'affalant sur son lit.

Emily et Mary se jetèrent un regard en coin pour comparer leur impression et le silence de Lily leur confirma que le plus gros de la crise était passé. Avec de nombreuses précautions, elles s'approchèrent de leur amie et s'assirent à ses côtés, éloignant d'un discret geste de leur baguette tout projectile potentiel traînant aux alentours.

-Du calme, Lily, commença Emily avec douceur. On savait déjà ce que valait ce mec, on en a juste eu la preuve ce soir.

-Ben ça m'arrange, tiens ! répondit amèrement Lily. Non seulement ce Potter est un complet fou furieux mais en plus je dois passer ma vie avec lui si je ne veux pas avoir la mort de cet imbécile sur la conscience. Quel avenir !

Dans la tête de Lily, les pensées allaient et venaient à toute vitesse. Elle était amoureuse de James depuis longtemps et voilà qu'elle apprenait que...

Que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Ou que ce garçon était assez prétentieux pour parier sa vie qu'il saurait fixer à lui la farouche Lily ? Et elle ? Comment préférait-elle comprendre cet épisode ? La prétention de James passait encore, elle ne concernait que lui. Il pouvait parier sa première chaussette ou sa tête, peu lui importait. Mais qu'il mette en jeu Lily ! Et qu'il la rende responsable de lui ! Alors ça, elle lui en voulait plus qu'elle-même n'aurait pu le croire. En une soirée, James Potter venait de lui enlever tout libre-arbitre.

D'accord elle l'aimait, d'accord elle aurait passé sa vie avec lui de son propre chef si elle avait été sûre qu'il l'aimait mais ç'aurait été un choix ! Elle l'aurait décidée, libre de ses sentiments, de ses mouvements, bref, elle aurait fait ce qu'elle voulait. Et maintenant ? Maintenant elle était obligée de le faire si elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Et la contrainte avait beau rejoindre le choix, elle n'en donnait pas moins une sensation désagréable à la jeune fille.

Une autre que Lily aurait vu dans cette révélation un prétexte parfait pour réaliser enfin ce dont elle rêvait mais l'esprit de contradiction de la Gryffondor, et surtout son orgueil, l'empêchait de sauter de joie. En voulant se couvrir de prestige, James venait d'empêcher Lily de changer, de peut-être un jour aimer quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aurait séduite au-delà de James. James venait de lui prendre de son indépendance. Potter venait de décider de sa vie à sa place.

-Je le hais, grogna-t-elle encore une fois

-Non mais je te jure... Lui, c'est vraiment pas la modestie qui l'étouffe. Il est tellement sûr de lui qu'il pense pouvoir séduire Lily. Soit il est encore plus prétentieux que je ne le pensais, soit ce garçon est complètement inconscient. Imagine que tu n'aies jamais appris ce Serment Inviolable, tu aurais continué à le rembarrer, raisonna Mary.

-Sincèrement, si je n'étais pas certaine qu'on n'a pas soufflé mot de cette affaire à Peter, je penserais que c'était préparé pour que Lily l'apprenne.

-Ce serait un plan pour une nouvelle conquête, Emily ? Mais alors pourquoi avoir juré de passer sa vie avec Lily ? C'est un peu long pour un simple nom, tout prestigieux qu'il soit, à son tableau de chasse.

-Désolée, Mary, je ne peux pas te répondre. Les pensées des mecs me sont toujours restées complètement hermétiques, déclara Emily avec un clin d'oeil qui fit rire ses deux amies.

-Bon, en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour sauver les vieux jours de notre Lily nationale ? Manquerait plus qu'elle finisse Mme Potter, on serait obligées, pour notre réputation, de ne plus la fréquenter...

La Lily en question se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions entre ses deux amies, distraite par leur humour et heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne prenait pas la révélation de Potter pour un quelconque hommage.

-Il y a deux solutions, intervint-elle. Si Dumbledore peut annuler le sort, je suis une femme comblée, sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à me résoudre : il faudra que je fasse plus ample connaissance avec les Maraudeurs pour m'y habituer. Car je suppose qu'épouser Potter c'est recevoir ses trois acolytes en lot avec.

-Quel courage tu as, Lily, d'imaginer aussi sereinement de tels cauchemars, dit Mary en levant un sourcil admiratif.

-Mais on pourrait aller voir Dumby avant d'envisager le pire, non ? proposa Emily, espérant secrètement croiser la belle MacGonagall vers le bureau du directeur.

-Exact, ça m'évitera les sacrifices inutiles, trancha Lily qui reprenait son rôle. Mais avant, mieux vaut se coucher. Même Dumbledore aussi allumé qu'il est risquerait de ne pas apprécier si on débarquait chez lui à une heure et demi du matin.

-Dans ce cas, dormez bien, girls, souhaita Mary de son lit où elle était déjà allée se réfugier. La nuit porte conseil.

-Et faîtes de beaux rêves, compléta Emily.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, termina Lily.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

-Le vieux fou ne peut rien faire et ça n'a même pas l'air de le choquer. J'ai cru qu'il allait éclater de rire quand on lui a expliqué la situation. Pourtant tu avais la tête déprimée à souhait parfaite pour la circonstance.

-A vrai dire, Mary, j'ai quand même la nette impression que Potter va se faire chauffer les oreilles très fort. J'ai cru entendre Dumby maudire ses "drôles de manières de faire une demande en mariage, il y a des règles jeune homme". Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lily ?

Lily en pensait que leur drôle de directeur, qu'elles affublaient de surnoms affectueux, avait très bien compris ce qu'elle pensait dudit Potter. Et peut-être même qu'il essayait de retourner ce Serment Inviolable en la faveur de la jeune fille, qui sait ? Et ce fut avec de vagues arrières pensées qu'elle répondit :

-Avec cet allumé, va savoir... Bon, on passe dans les cuisines pour prendre des provisions et on retourne dans la Salle commune noyer mon chagrin dans du chocolat chaud ?

-Je suis partante, accepta Mary. Mais ne me fais pas prendre trop de poids. Je vois mon mystérieux répondeur d'annonce ce soir.

-On fera attention, Mary. Et si tu veux, je te suis dans ton régime pour lutter contre la dépendance au chocolat par l'euphorie naturelle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Emily ?

-Je vous raconte quand on sera installées dans de profonds fauteuils, promit la jeune fille.

-J'espère que ça va me remonter le moral et me changer les idées.

-Ton moral, Lily, je ne sais pas, mais le mien a été mis au beau fixe.

-Ca promet. En route, mauvaise troupe ! cria Mary en prenant la tête de la marche vers les cuisines.

Quelques instants plus tard, après que les elfes de maison aient même eu la délicate attention d'apporter des couvertures aux jeunes filles, Emily commença son récit.

-Bon, ça va peut-être vous étonner mais Minerva n'a eu aucun problème à me croire quand je lui ai dit qu'aucune de nous n'aurait eu la méchanceté de lui faire ces affreuses remarques de l'autre jour.

-On se doutait qu'elle n'aurait surtout aucun mal à _te_ croire, intervint malicieusement Mary.

-Enfin bref, j'ai passé un petit moment à lui raconter que l'on s'était faites prendre au piège...

-Tu ne lui as pas avoué de nom, rassure-moi ?

-Lily, du calme. Moi aussi je connais les règles de nos joutes avec les Maraudeurs. Quoi qu'il se passe, on ne se dénonce jamais !

-Excuse moi de t'avoir interrompue. C'est juste que nos derniers exploits les uns contre les autres nous ont surtout amené des ennuis. Alors si ça pouvait s'arrêter là. Mais continue ton histoire, j'ai hâte d'entendre la suite.

-Donc on parlait de l'incident avec MacGo et là, j'ai eu un instant de folie et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait surtout été déçue que _moi_, je lui parle de ses amours.

Emily paraissait jubilante, frémissante, comme si elle revivait l'instant où elle avait posé la question.

-Ciel, Emily, tu as osé ? demanda Mary. Je demande à voir !

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Sur ces mots, Emily s'agenouilla devant Mary, lui prit une main qu'elle secoua jusqu'à ce que sa propriétaire la rendre languissante et lui demanda doucement :

-Ce que je pense de vos sentiments est-il si important pour vous ?

-Je réponds quoi, là ? chuchota Mary en essayant de rester dans le rôle.

-Tu minaudes un peu et tu dis "À vrai dire, Emily, c'est surtout l'estime que vous me portez qui est importante à mes yeux".

-Tu es sûre qu'elle a dit ça ? Tu ne nous fais pas marcher ?

-Mais non, allez ! Vas-y !

Mary répéta alors docilement la réplique que lui avait soufflée Emily. Mais au lieu d'arrêter là son rôle, elle continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce que Lily, étouffant ses bruits avec sa couverture, crie :

-Coupez ! Par pitié, arrêtez ou je vais me faire pipi dessus !

-Ah ! enfin une vraie spectatrice pour mon art comique, se rengorgea Mary.

-Pour mon récit romantique, tu veux dire ! réplique Emily en envoyant un clin d'œil à ses amies. Toujours est-il que c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit, délicieusement rougissante.

-Mais encore... l'encouragea Lily.

-Rien du tout.

-A d'autres ! renchérit Mary. Tu nous caches un truc, là !

-C'est que... je sais pas si c'est autorisé.

-Raconte, on verra si on doit te dénoncer immédiatement aux forces compétentes ou si tu mérites encore ta place parmi les honnêtes gens pour un moment encore.

-Très drôle, Lily. Ben en fait, elle m'a dit que, une fois que j'aurais fini mes études bien entendu, si jamais pour mes études j'avais besoin de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle pourrait me loger à certaine période des vacances. Pour m'aider dans mes études, quoi.

Lily et Mary n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour hurler en chœur :

-Mais bien sûr !

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent ensuite précipitamment de leurs fauteuils et allèrent s'asseoir par terre, de parts et d'autre d'Emily.

-Si on a bien compris, c'est une proposition.

-Purement professionnelle, bien entendu, se défendit Emily.

-Rappelle-nous ta définition de professionnel ? releva Lily.

Emily regarda piteusement la cheminée puis releva la tête, les joues rouges.

-Alors je ne me fais pas d'idées ?

-Il semblerait que non, sourit Mary en posant un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

-Une chose est sûre : elle ne te parle peut-être pas d'amour mais en tous cas elle ne te considère pas comme une simple élève, résuma Lily.

-Dans ces cas...

-Danse de la joie !

Et dans un bel ensemble digne de leur réputation, les Why se lancèrent dans une chorégraphie improvisée sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Tout à leur excitation – elles ajoutaient à présent des chants sioux à leurs bonds plus ou moins ordonnés – elles ne s'aperçurent pas que les Maraudeurs s'étaient assis dans _leurs_ fauteuils, sous _leurs _couvertures, pour profiter du spectacle.

-Hugh ! lança Sirius alors qu'elles s'étaient laissées tomber sur le sol, épuisée.

-On est venus fumer le calumet de la paix, intervint Remus avant que les deux clans n'aient eu le temps de se lancer une vacherie quelconque.

-Traduction ? demande Lily.

-Visage pâle vouloir nous faire bad trip avec herbe suspecte, interpréta Mary.

-Ow, fut alors la réaction de Lily qui leva juste un sourcil.

Remus, essayant à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire après la déformation de sa phrase par Mary, explicita :

-On s'est dit qu'après la révélation à laquelle vous avez eu droit hier soir, ce serait bien de discuter entre personnes civilisées. Si je puis me permettre...

-Toi vouloir enterrer hache de guerre avec nous, jeune coyote ? fut la réponse d'Emily.

Les Why auraient pu continuer longtemps encore sur leur lancée indienne ; elles n'étaient pas de celles qui s'arrêtent dans un délire sous prétexte qu'elles ont des interlocuteurs. Mais Sirius n'était pas exactement dans le même état d'esprit, aussi intervint-il.

-Entre personnes civilisées, on vous a dit.

-Tu es sûr que vous allez pouvoir tenir la conversation alors ? demanda Lily le plus innocemment du monde.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais on essayait juste de se mettre à ton niveau de conversation, Black. Quoiqu'on n'ait pas encore réussi à atteindre l'âge de pierre, ajouta Mary avec un sourire de chérubin.

Sirius allait se lever pour défendre son honneur bafoué lorsque Remus le rassit et désigna James, enfoncé dans un fauteuil.

-Si vous vouliez bien faire un petit effort...

Cette phrase eut pour seul effet de rendre courroucé le visage de Lily.

-On sait tous que James a fait une connerie et qu'on l'y a aidé. Maintenant on pourrait faire un effort pour s'arranger, non ?

-Et pourquoi donc, Remus, aurait-on à réparer _vos_ conneries ? demanda Emily.

-Parce qu'on a été tellement cons qu'elles concernent aussi Lily, et donc vous, je vous le rappelle.

Un silence tendu plana quelques secondes. A la surprise de tous, ce fut Lily qui le rompit.

-Très bien. Mais je vais vous dire un truc. Cette affaire concerne avant tout Potter et moi. Alors vous faites ce que vous voulez pour arrêter de vous engueuler mais moi j'ai deux mots à dire à Potter. En privé.

La jeune fille eut un regard entendu vers le reste des Maraudeurs, esquissa un bref sourire en direction de ses amies puis tourna les talons vers la fameuse salle 509, espérant que James aurait le courage de la suivre.

Ooooooooooooooo

Une fois Potter entré derrière elle et assis sur une chaise, Lily referma la porte et insonorisa la pièce d'un nerveux coup de baguette magique. Elle avança ensuite à petits pas vers James qui rentrait un peu plus la tête dans les épaules à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Quand elle se fut assise sur la table qui lui faisait face, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait annoncé qu'elle lui parlerait, elle le ferait. Mais apparemment pas la première...

-Ecoute, Lily, si c'est la question, non je ne suis pas fier de moi.

Oh. Alors en fait le jeune Potter n'était pas juste un complet inconscient. Il était avant tout, et surtout, un fou. Qui pouvait avoir des regrets ?

-C'est peut-être un peu tard, non ?

James soupira d'un air malheureux. Tard pour avoir des regrets ? Il était surtout amer d'avoir été jusque là aussi égoïstement. Oui, il aurait voulu conquérir Lily par tous les moyens. Mais finalement pas en l'y obligeant.

-Un peu tard pour m'excuser ?

-Un peu tard pour y réfléchir !

Ca y est, elle était redevenue cassante. C'est qu'on ne perd pas si facilement ses mauvaises habitudes.

-Si _toi_ aussi tu y réfléchissais, Lily, tu te rendrais compte que si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est parce que tu m'obsédais.

-Alors en plus je te fournis un prétexte pour être idiot ? C'est le comble !

-Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas assez en forme pour encaisser tes vannes.

-Parce que moi je vais assez bien pour me comporter face à toi avec calme et gentillesse ?

-Parce que c'est si dur ?

Non. Au contraire. C'était l'inverse qui était dur. Mais ce garçon avait le don de lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Potter ?

James releva la tête vers elle, soutint son regard pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation et lança avec un air un peu insolent :

-Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès, Lily.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ca y était. Elle se sentait rougir. Elle perdait du terrain... Contrôle, contrôle, s'ordonna-t-elle silencieusement avant de regarder à nouveau James... qui s'approchait... Le garçon posa les mains sur la table de chaque côté de ses jambes et lui murmura distinctement, toute sa superbe retrouvée.

-Exprès de vouloir à tout prix nier l'évidence.

-Explicite, Potter. Ou plutôt non. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête.

-Comme tu voudras, abandonna le garçon.

James n'était pas en position de s'opposer frontalement à la jeune fille.

-Revenons plutôt à notre sujet initial, décida Lily.

-Oh, ton projet n'était pas seulement de m'engueuler pour ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je te rappelle que dans cette situation, le monstre n'est pas _moi_. Laisse-moi finir. Puisque je suis condamnée à t'épouser...

Le voilà le sujet qui tenait tant à cœur à Lily. Elle n'avait pas tenu à ce que ça se passe comme ça, certes, mais bien qu'en colère, elle était amoureuse de James Potter. Qui ne le savait pas. Autant profiter un peu de sa supériorité pour le mener à la baguette quelques temps. Après tout, elle aurait pu trouver pire comme punition.

-J'ai une idée assez précise du jour de mon mariage, mon cher Potter. Et comme tu es maintenant associé à ce jour, je tenais à m'assurer de certains détails.

-Je suppose que je devrais accepter n'importe quoi, même qu'on se marie tout en rose...

-Vire-moi cette moue dégoûtée. Tu me prends pour une choupinette sans aucun goût ou quoi ? Et sache, si tu avais encore des doutes que je n'aurais une robe meringue que si elle est haute couture, mais ce n'est pas dans mes moyens...

Lily continua de donner quelques détails sur sa robe mais James n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Il pourrait lui offrir une grande robe, elle le pardonnerait peut-être. Quoique... Peut-on corrompre Lily Evans ? En tous cas, ce serait _leur_ mariage, disait-elle.

-Tu sais danser la valse ?

-Pardon ?

-James, tu n'écoutes rien ! Je te demande si tu sais danser la valse.

-Et je te demande pourquoi tu me poses cette question.

-Parce que ça, c'est plus important que la robe. Ce sont les mariés qui ouvrent le bal après le mariage. Et je _veux_ que ce soit une valse.

Potter ne venait pas d'une famille sorcière et aristocratique pour rien. Il avait appris à danser la valse presque en même temps qu'il avait appris à marcher. Mais c'était la première fois que ça pourrait lui servir. Ou pas.

-Désolée, ma Lily adorée, je ne connais pas cette danse. Tu vas devoir m'apprendre.

Lily sourit intérieurement. Etait-ce depuis qu'elle savait qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, en tous cas, la jeune fille voyait à présent que James lui mentait. Imbécile, pensa-t-elle affectueusement.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, il va falloir s'arranger pour les horaires des cours, accepta-t-elle avec un ton de femme d'affaire.

-Je suis libre quand tu veux.

-On commence tout de suite.

Ooooooooooooooo

C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais faire du guimauve-romantico-pathétique m'a épuisée. Et j'avais envie de prendre ce plaisir sadique qu'ont tous les auteurs, c'est-à-dire de couper au moment où ça commence... J'attends vos réactions (j'accepte aussi les insultes à mon sadisme). Bisous, choux, cailloux, hiboux ! Et je promets que la prochaine fois je ne mettrais pas aussi longtemps. Au fait, pour les reviews anonymes sans adresse mail, merci, c'est la seule réponse que j'ai le droit de faire ici.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vu les circonstances

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Pour moi les épreuves anticipées du bac sont enfin finies, je peux donc me mettre de ce pas à l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre après la position délicate dans laquelle j'avais laissé James et Lily. Je vous préviens tout de suite que ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement de raconter la vie de ce couple une fois formée et de vous noyer sous la guimauve en vous contant leur bonheur, sachez donc que cette fanfic prendra fin à peu près avec la formation définitive du couple. Ce qui ne tardera peut-être pas tant que ça. Allez, assez de blabla et de prédictions à la Trelawney, place à la suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vu les circonstances

Lily arrêta la musique d'un mouvement de tête et se retrouva dans le silence, serrée à James Potter.

- On s'arrête déjà, Lily sylphide ? demanda le garçon avec un immense sourire, sa partenaire toujours entre ses bras. Je suis trop mauvais élève ?

- Narquois, hein ? Figure-toi, Potter, qu'on s'arrête parce que tu as égaré tes mains loin de la position académique.

- Vraiment ? Oh, non, elles se sont encore perdues. Tu les as retrouvées ?

James avait ris un regard innocent, angélique, même. Mais Lily n'était pas dupe et elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier pour lui répondre. De manière surprenant, il fallait bien le remarquer.

- Quels sont tes autres prénoms ?

- Enfin, Lily idolâtrée, que ferais-tu de mes seconds prénoms alors que tu n'utilises même pas le premier ?

- Sache, jeune Potter, que j'aime utiliser le patronyme complet de ceux que je me prépare à réprimander violemment...

La voix de Lily s'était faite menaçante et ses jolies canines blanches brillaient d'un éclat effrayant.

- James Pulcher Venustus Potter.

- Tu te fiches de moi, Potter ? Tes parents n'ont pas pu te donner ces noms de baptême ou alors la prétention les étouffe autant que toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Lily intelligente ?

- Fiche-toi de moi en plus. Tu sais très bien que les "seconds prénoms" que tu m'as sortis veulent dire en latin "beau" et "élégant".

- Toujours à la hauteur de mes espérances, savante Lily. Effectivement, ce ne sont pas mes noms de baptêmes, mais ceux que la nature m'a donnés pour réparer la triste erreur de mes parents. Ils m'avaient affublé des noms Maxence et Auguste.

- Très bien, James Maxence Auguste Potter ! Figure-toi que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

- Ah oui, releva James intéressé, qui sourit tout en gardant un œil sur la mâchoire menaçante de sa partenaire.

- J'ai retrouvé tes mains. Et si elles ne prennent pas la fuite immédiatement pour s'éloigner du bas de mes reins où elles sont tombées, je doute que tu puisses encore faire quelque chose pour eux.

James resta figé une seconde à peine, remonta ses mains dans le dos de sa cavalière et éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Les coquines ont encore quelques problèmes d'équilibre, je suis tout à fait désolé, harmonieuse Lily.

- Harmonieuse ?

- Les vilaines, je leur avais bien dit de ne pas aller voir et de ne rien me dire, mais elles m'ont tout de suite raconté leur aventure dans tes formes.

Cette fois-ci, devant la première allusion à peine voilée à son corps que lui faisait James depuis son aveu, Lily rougit lamentablement. Et abandonna la partie pour la journée. Si elle voulait laisser James mariner encore un peu, elle devait se contrôler. Et dans cette position, il fallait avouer que c'était légèrement au-dessus de ses forces.

- On recommence une leçon demain, mais tu as pratiquement déjà saisi toutes les subtilités de la valse.

James se reprocha mentalement d'avoir si vite "appris". Laisser tomber ces moments d'intimité la chagrinait, car autrement comment Lily accepterait de le voir en tête-à-tête alors qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas l'étriper? Mais on est un Maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas et une idée germa dans la tête du garçon. Il se fabriqua immédiatement sa plus belle moue de cocker abandonné et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux, ses mais à présent sur ses hanches.

- Tu sais, Lily, je sais que je t'ai associée de manière barbare à ma vie, mais tu m'accorderais quand même une faveur pour le mariage ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore bien pouvoir proposer ? Enfin, après tout, elle n'était pas contre. Et il était si adorable à dévoiler son brin de romantisme.

- Un rock après la valse, ça te dérangerait ou c'est envisageable ?

- Je ne sais pas danser le rock.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je ne savais pas non plus danser la valse avant ce cours.

Menteur, pensa très fort Lily. Menteuse aussi, lui souffla sa conscience. Evidemment qu'elle savait danser le rock. On ne côtoyait pas Emily pendant sept ans sans danser le rock.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que ce serait mesquin de refuser. Et je connais quelqu'un à qui ça fera très plaisir... Ca ne te gênes pas que MacGo vienne à la cérémonie, au fait ? demanda Lily avec un sourire qui révélait ses arrières pensées.

- Tant que tu la mets sur la liste de tes invités et que Sirius ne peut pas se fiche de moi, tout ce que tu veux, Lily de ma réalité.

- Tiens, avant, j'étais "Lily de tes rêves", releva la jeune fille, un peu cynique.

Ce fut au tour de James de rougir. La gaffe ! Quand réussirait-il enfin à lui faire oublier ce serment Inviolable à la noix ? En prenant son temps, peut-être, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Ce devait être ça...

- On se retrouve ici demain après-midi, donc ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre le dialogue.

- J'ai des choses à faire demain alors je préfèrerais qu'on se retrouve au moment de la ronde des Préfets.

- Mais tu es préfète, Lily chérie.

- Et alors ? demanda la rousse en arquant un sourcil.

- Je disais ça pour faire la conversation, s'excusa James.

- Puisqu'on est d'accord, je retourne dans la Salle commune. Tu viens ?

Quelle question ! Evidemment puisqu'elle y allait.

- Je te suis, tu ne crois pas que je vais rater une occasion d'être dans la même pièce que toi, quand même ?

- Personnellement, je me demande s'ils se sont entretués ou non, dit Lily sans relever la remarque précédente.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

- C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu es sortie avec Violette aussi ? S'insurgea Sirius.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Cette fille s'est faite toutes mes ex ! cria le brun en désignant Emily qui se retenait de rire.

- Pas ma faute si tu les as tellement dégoûtées qu'elles ont décidé de changer radicalement de bord.

- Dis plutôt que ma prestation les a tellement impressionnées qu'elles n'ont même pas pris la peine de chercher en vain mieux du côté masculin et qu'elles ont voulu trouver mon hypothétique homologue féminin.

- Hypothétique ? Non mais tu m'as regardée, Sirius, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être hypothétique ? s'esclaffa Emily. Black m'a traitée d'hypothétique... Tu ne t'es pas regardé, renvoya-t-elle à son interlocuteur, toujours pliée en deux. Tu es à mourir de rire quand tu es indigné aussi véritablement que je le suis.

- Tu sous-entends que je ne suis pas vraiment indigné ? demanda Sirius en montant soi-disant sur ses grands chevaux. Espèce de coureuse de jupons en jupons va !

Face à l'éclat de rire encore plus fort d'Emily, il reprit son sérieux.

- Il faut absolument qu'on discute plus souvent d'ailleurs, Emily, tu as des tuyaux qui pourraient m'intéresser.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que les deux énergumènes sur le canapé remarquèrent la présence de James et Lily... que Sirius se fit un plaisir de prendre à parti.

- Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que cette fille a de plus que moi ? J'embrasse comme un dieu !

- Justement Sirius, répondit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de son amie, Emily, elle, t'embrasse mieux que ça, elle t'embrasse comme si tu étais absolument unique.

Cette remarque plongea Sirius dans une profonde réflexion pendant que les deux filles discutaient de tout et de rien. Soudain, le jeune Maraudeur bondit de son siège.

- Lily ! Mais ça veut dire que tu as embrassé Emily !

- Oui... Et alors ? demanda l'intéressée en levant un sourcil.

- Alors tu vas te dépêcher de m'embrasser et de nous départager, je te prie.

C'est ce moment opportun que choisit James pour intervenir.

- Franchement, Sirius, tu épargnerais un mauvais moment à Lily si tu embrassais directement Emily.

- Hey ! Mais c'est un mec, se récria Emily.

- Et tu ne veux pas faire un tout petit effort pour me permettre de maîtriser ta technique exceptionnelle ? s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, supplia Sirius à genoux.

- Bon, mais juste une fois et c'est bien parce que c'est toi... accepta Emily en regardant suspicieusement le brun à ses pieds. Et le fait que je t'embrasse comme si tu me plaisais ne signifie absolument rien, retiens-le. Tu n'es pas assez féminine à mon goût, prévint la jeune fille.

- Juré !

Et devant les regards ébahis de la Salle Commune, toutes les années confondues virent le seul et unique baiser jamais enregistré jusqu'alors entre une Why et un Maraudeur, qui plus est une jolie homosexuelle et un fameux Dom Juan. Hélas, ce moment, qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les mémoires comme un exemple flagrant de miracle, se déroula malencontreusement sous les yeux de la jeune MacGonagall, venue faire une annonce aux membres de la maison dont elle était responsable. La belle professeur, sous le choc de voir sa protégée embrasser à pleine bouche un homme, se figea et sortit précipitamment... ce qu'Emily ne vit pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à enseigner son art à celui qui serait le seul connaisseur masculin de ses baisers.

- Ouah ! Ton amie est mirifique, Lily... Pourquoi nous avoir si longtemps caché ses innombrables talents ?

- Alors que tu m'as révélé dès le début la vraie nature de James, je sais, c'est cruel, acquiesa Lily mélodramatique.

Vraie nature. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Ce qu'elle montrait qu'elle pensait de lui ou le reste ? Aux autres d'éclaircir l'ambiguïté.

- Où est Mary, au fait ? demanda Lily.

- A son fameux rendez-vous ! J'espère qu'elle va tout nous raconter sans qu'on ait besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez, remarqua Emily

- Tu bluffes ! Je sais que tu adores lui tirer les vers du nez. Et Remus, où est-il ?

- A la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, répondit Sirius avant de se lever pour commencer à chanter à tue-tête la chanson homonyme. (celle de Claude François, mais si, souvenez-vous !)

- En voilà un qu'il faut qu'on emmène au Mixed Nuts, souffla Emily à sa voisine. Et puis on pourra faire plus ample connaissance là-bas. Pour ton bien, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et le tien, sourit Lily. Enfin, tant mieux que tu apprécies Sirius, il est vendu en lot avec James autant que toi et Mary avec moi. Et vu les circonstances...

- Désolée de me réjouir quand tu as de quoi te plaindre, tenta Emily, peu habituée à ce ton chez son amie.

En fait, ce qui dérangeait un peu Emily, c'est que Lily avait pris sa voix des jours spéciaux, celle qu'elle prenait peu avant chacune de ses aventures amoureuses. "Vu les circonstances", se répéta mentalement Emily. Et si...

- Ah ! Voilà Mary ! interrompit Lily.

- Et Peter ! rajouta James. Où étais-tu ?

- Euh... dans les cuisines, marmonna Peter en rougissant, s'effaçant pour laisser place à Mary qui rayonnait de joie.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber au milieu de ses deux amis et poussa un grand soupir-sourire.

- Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle ?

- Sirius et moi nous sommes rencontrés ici il y a dix minutes, James et Lily nous ont rejoint un peu après et te voilà arrivée en même temps que Peter. Nous sommes donc tout ouïe pour que tu nous racontes comment ça s'est passé, déclama Emily d'un trait, plus qu'impatiente d'obtenir tous les détails de ce rendez-vous tant annoncé.

- Et bien en fait, après avoir attendu en sautant comme une puce l'heure du rendez-vous, Sirius m'a dit que pour le bien de tous, je devrais y aller. Il m'a même accompagnée un peu pour être sûr que je m'éloignais définitivement d'eux... Ensuite, je suis allée dans le couloir dont celui qui a répondu à l'annonce m'avait parlé et j'y ai découvert une porte que je n'avais jamais vue avant.

- Ce doit être la Salle sur Demande, intervint James. On n'est pas nombreux à la connaître, c'est drôle.

- Chut ! l'interrompirent à l'unisson Emily et Sirius.

- On voudrait écouter, renchérit Lily.

Mary poursuivit donc son récit. Elle était entrée dans cette salle mystérieuse, petite, meublée de canapés douillets. Pensant qu'elle était en avance, elle avait posé son sac et s'était installée confortablement. C'est alors qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un murmurer un sort. Instantanément, elle s'était retrouvée sans vue. Après avoir paniqué quelques instants, elle sentit quelqu'un à côté d'elle, quelqu'un qui lui expliqua d'une belle voix grave ce qui se passait.

- Hello Mary. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour tes yeux, je lèverai le sort tout à l'heure. C'est juste que je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tu vois mon visage, tu te souviens.

Mary avait hoché la tête, rassurée. Et elle avait entamé la conversation.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te reconnaisse à la voix ? demanda-t-elle à la présence qu'elle sentait en face d'elle.

- Certains sortilèges font bien les choses, fut la réponse qu'elle reçue. J'ai pris toutes les précautions pour que tu ne puisses pas deviner qui je suis.

- Jamais ?

- Pas maintenant, en tous cas.

Tenir une conversation en aveugle était très troublant pour la jeune fille et elle avait timidement demandé à son interlocuteur de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, qu'elle puisse au moins le toucher, avoir une présence palpable. Elle avait obtenu la permission de détailler son visage avec les doigts, mais si ses mains pouvait à présent le reconnaître, elle était incapable de désigner au vu qui était son nouvel ami. Après être resté ensemble près d'une heure, il avait levé le sortilège de ses yeux, lui demandant d'attendre cinq minutes avant de sortir à son tour.

- Et me voilà, vous racontant tout.

- Par Merlin, il t'a marqué ce jeune homme, s'exclama Emily, toute contente d'avoir eu droit au récit détaillé.

- Il n'aurait pas des amis à nous présenter ? demanda Lily avec entrain, sans penser que la plaisanterie machinale pouvait blesser un des autres présents.

Etonnamment, les garçons restaient plutôt silencieux, considérant que la conversation ne les regardait plus, qu'elle entrait dans le domaine privé des Why et qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas vraiment. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'à la révélation que fit Mary, ils se sentirent suffisamment concernés pour venir mettre leur grain de sel.

- ... et en arrivant ici, j'ai vu MacGo sortir en courant. Comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas, je l'aie un peu suivie. Elle avait vraiment l'air patraque et elle est restée cinq minutes appuyée au mur du couloir. Je comptais sur vous pour m'expliquer.

Alors qu'Emily restait interdite, Sirius donna sans le vouloir une explication au comportement de leur directrice de maison.

- Mais c'est très simple, ma chère Mary ! Pour me montrer à quel point mes baisers sont rustres et goujats, Emily et moi nous embrassions goulûment quelques minutes avant ta venue. Minerva chérie a dû arriver à ce moment là et me voyant moi, son élève chouchou, dans les bras d'une autre, elle a eu un choc amoureux et a quitté la pièce. Simple comme bonjour, vu les circonstances...termina le garçon en tirant sa révérence.

Mais son explication destinée à faire rire n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Interdite, Emily regarda ses amies et trouva dans leur regard la confirmation à ce qu'elle espérait et craignait : Sirius n'était pas si éloigné de la situation. Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement lui le chouchou...

- J'y vais ! déclara Emily.

- Je t'accompagne, décida Mary. Lily, tu restes ici au cas où elle reviendrait et tu nous prévient tu sais comment. On te donne des nouvelles dès qu'on en a.

- Essayez au moins de limiter les dégâts, les encouragea Lily en les regardant partir.

La jeune fille se saisit ensuite d'un livre qui traînait par là et se plongea dans sa lecture, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards interrogatifs des Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs en question essayaient plus ou moins discrètement de choisir lequel d'entre eux allait poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Et puisque Rémus choisit ce moment pour arriver, ils l'envoyèrent en éclaireur après lui avoir brièvement résumé la situation.

- Bonjour Lily, salua Rémus un sourire aux lèvres en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Tu vas bien ?

Lily releva la tête de son livre, hocha la tête, sourit rapidement au Maraudeur et se replongea dans les aventures palpitantes des ingrédients de potions. Rémus, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle absence de réaction le va la tête vers ses amis qui essayèrent chacun de lui envoyer par signes un message différent.

- Rémus, dis aux imbéciles de derrière d'arrêter de gesticuler, s'il te plaît. Tu as une question à me poser ?

Rémus toussota légèrement, à moitié pour prendre le temps de formuler sa question, à moitié aussi pour cacher son fou rire face à la déconfiture de ses amis.

- On voulait juste savoir pourquoi Emily prenait l'affaire MacGonagall tellement à cœur...

- Et comme tes amis ont pensé que j'allais les manger, ils t'ont envoyé poser la question.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Rémus un peu gêné.

- Mais tu as beau être le plus mignon des Maraudeurs, je ne te le dirais pas plus qu'à eux. A ce propos, dit Lily en se retournant vers James et en se fabriquant un sourire dentifrice et une voix hypocrite, quand nous serons mariés, mon chéri, rappelle-moi de faire voter que tu viennes me poser tes questions toi-même...

Alors que Sirius, Peter et Rémus éclataient de rire à la remarque, James vint précipitamment s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

- Non, mais tu es sérieuse ? Tu trouves que Rémus est le plus mignon ?

- James... Lui au moins n'a pas été défiguré par mes baffes renouvelées. Ce n'est pourtant pas ma faute si tu t'es acharné jusqu'à en détruire ta beauté, fut la réponse pseudo navrée de Lily.

- Alors avant tu me trouvais beau ?

Lily arqua un sourcil et sourit. Oh que non, elle n'allait pas répondre ! Il n'aurait qu'à se poser des questions encore quelques temps ce délicieux petit emmerdeur.

- Mignon, au moins ?

Marine, marine dans ton jus, bel arrogant.

- Pas trop moche ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Avant que j'oublie, interrompit Lily sans plus de délicatesse, Emily a proposé qu'on se fasse une soirée à Pré-au-lard ensemble.

- Contraints et forcés, n'est-ce pas Lily ? demanda Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- Pour toi je n'en jurerais pas, répondit la rousse sur le même ton. Sur ce, je vous demande pardon mais j'ai un compte-rendu à recevoir. Bye

Et en effet, la rousse se leva pour aller rejoindre Mary qui venait juste de revenir. Toute seule.

- Alors ?

- On a sauvé les meubles.

- Quelle tactique ?

- Et bien, expliqua Mary avec un grand sourire, je me suis sacrifiée pour la bonne cause.

- Explique la tactique, demanda Lily, plus curieuse depuis qu'elle était rassurée pour Emily.

- Nous sommes passées "l'air de rien" devant la table des professeurs où on a trouvé MacGo et j'en ai profité pour déclaré haut et très fort qu'Emily n'était vraiment pas sympa d'avoir embrassé Black alors que je lui courrais après.

- Quel courage, la félicita Lily. Tu viens de perdre ta crédibilité en matière de goût amoureux. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit. En bref, Emily m'a expliqué en parlant tout aussi fort que Black l'avait supplié, qu'elle était l'enjeu d'un pari et qu'il l'avait tellement suppliée qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Au final, nous sommes allées très naturellement saluer notre professeur chéri et Emily y est encore...

- Génial ! Mais c'est plus que sauver les meubles, ça !

- Tu parles, maintenant je dois poursuivre Black de mes ardeurs en présence de MacGo. La poisse !

- C'est de moi que tu parles, Grey ? Tu n'as pas l'air aussi charmée que tu devrais l'être rien qu'à prononcer mon nom aux douces sonorités.

- Black... tu me désespères, mon garçon, s'apitoya Mary comme face à un garçon de quatre ans. J'ai passé l'après-midi à t'expliquer que j'avais rencontré l'homme de ma vie. Tu penses bien que maintenant, pour me séduire, il faudra attendre au moins... ce soir !

- Effectivement, beaucoup trop loin pour moi, Grey. A part ça, t'as fait le devoir de botanique ?

Rassurée que les choses reprennent un cours plus ou moins normal, Lily se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil après avoir récupéré son livre.

- Lily poids plume ?

- Hum ?

- J'étais sur le canapé avant que tu ne t'y affales...

- Et ?

- Et j'y suis toujours. Toi par-dessus en plus.

Ooooooooooooooo

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Après réflexion, je me dis que cette fic ne devrait pas dépasser les 10 chapitres (sauf inspiration subite ou souffleur bienveillant). Si vous trouvez que je délaye trop, dîtes-le moi et je pourrais même raccourcir pour arriver plus tôt au but. N'espérez quand même pas que je vous raconte comme ils filent le parfait amour après, ça ne m'intéresse pas (sinon me connaissant je vais les faire s'étriper et divorcer juste avant la naissance d'Harry, ça casserait le mythe, vous savez...). En bref, bisous et à bientôt. Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, ça ne prends pas trop de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir (siouplaît).


	8. Chapitre 7 1ère partie : Promis ?

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Shame on me ! J'avais promis ce chapitre pour les vacances d'été, on arrive à la Toussaint et je me réveille enfin. Et encore, il a fallu la pression constante de mes lectrices de camarades de classe pour que je m'y mette. On dira que l'inspiration a fait un petit tour et puis s'en va. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, je vais essayer de ne pas la lâcher. Sauf si vous me suppliez d'arrêter parce que ça devient vraiment mauvais. Je dis ça mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas. Vous me le direz à la fin, sur ce, bonne lecture.

PS : attention, c'est plus romantique que jamais. Ne me lynchez pas !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Promis ? (1ère partie)

Emily, une fois que MacGonagall s'était éloignée d'elle pour retourner dans ses appartements, avaient inventé un vague prétexte pour la rejoindre et poursuivre la conversation sur le chemin. Alors que la professeur de métamorphoses avait semblée abattue jusqu'à ce que Mary fasse publiquement aveu de son penchant pour Black, la belle Minerva était maintenant tout à son aise et discutait avec beaucoup de complicité avec son élève préférée. Seulement élève ?

A la porte de ses appartements, l'enseignante pourtant si assurée posa un regard timide sur Emily.

- Vous avez quelques minutes pour prendre un thé ?

Emily effectua mentalement une danse du bonheur doublée d'un cri de la joie. Extérieurement, elle se contenta de sourire chaleureusement et d'accepter avec empressement la proposition.

- Il faut bien que je vienne essayer votre canapé puisque vous m'avez proposé d'y dormir si j'avais besoin de repasser à Poudlard après la fin de l'année scolaire.

- D'ici là, j'espère que je pourrais même vous prêter un lit, sourit Minerva.

Un plomb explosa dans la tête d'Emily : mon dieu ! Est-ce que sa si réservée professeur de métamorphoses la draguait éhontément avec ces sous-entendus ? Ou Emily se faisait-elle des idées ? Et bien elle allait aussi jouer sur les deux facettes, on verrait bien laquelle se dévoilerait, ou non, la première.

- Il ne faut pas vous embêter pour moi, je suis à l'aise partout, même par terre. Et vous ?

- Par terre, pourquoi pas, mais avec un tapis bien épais, dans ce cas.

Le regard d'Emily dévia vers la fourrure posée devant la cheminée dans le salon de MacGonagall. Il fallait absolument que son cerveau cesse de lui envoyer des images trop torrides pour être seulement romantiques. Ce n'était pas gagné...

- Et le pyjama ? la relança Minerva.

- Je dors en chemise de nuit, parfois même sans, s'entendit répondre Emily. Je veux dire, quand je ne gêne personne bien sûr, rectifia-t-elle.

- Ne vous excusez pas, ça m'arrive aussi.

Ca n'allait plus du tout. Minerva était vraiment douée dans le flirt inavoué. Grâce à de nombreuses expériences ? En tous cas, pour aujourd'hui, Emily ne se tenait plus. Soit elle l'embrassait fougueusement, soit elle la faisait partir, sinon ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

- Vous êtes rouge, Emily. Vous êtes peut-être trop près de la cheminée ? Ou alors vous couvez quelque chose. Vu l'heure, vous devriez passer à l'infirmerie et rentrer vous coucher. De toutes façons, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt.

Avec un sourire très tendre, MacGonagall raccompagna Emily à la porte et la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. Elle aussi était très rouge. Et pas non plus à cause de la cheminée.

Ooooooooooooooo

Mary se pelotonna contre son "répondeur d'annonce" comme elle l'appelait encore. C'était malin, à peine une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient et elle était tombée amoureuse. Et ils avaient franchi le pas. Les mains de la jeune fille avaient découvert le physique qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle laissait à présent ses doigts aller et venir sur ce qu'elle sentait comme une cicatrice qu'il avait à la clavicule. De son torse nu. Car oui, ils avaient enfin trouvé une utilité au lit de la salle sur demande. Et lui avait été... merveilleux. Et gentleman ! Dans le sens où il ne s'était pas éclipsé quelques minutes après en lui souhaitant d'autres rencontres. Au contraire.

Mais il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle sache qui il était. Toujours aveuglée par le sortilège, elle passait et repassait son doigt sur ce qui devait être une cicatrice sur la clavicule de son homme invisible. Pourquoi ne se démasquait-il toujours pas ? Non pas qu'elle n'appréciât pas ce côté très tactile que cela donnait à leurs rapports. Mais après tout, ne pas vouloir être reconnu, ce n'était pas aussi la rendre poupée ?

- A quoi tu penses, Mary ? demanda le garçon allongé contre elle.

- Au mystère de l'homme invisible.

- Et ?

- Et comment je sais si c'est le même à chaque fois ?

Le garçon se leva brutalement du lit et elle l'entendit chercher ses affaires.

- Arrête ! Je sais très bien que c'est toujours toi, je te reconnais quand même, tu es particulier. Mais...

- Mais tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à te faire subir mon anonymat.

Youpiiiii ! Elle allait enfin connaître le garçon qui l'avait vraiment fait tomber amoureuse plus de quelques jours.

- Je ne te demanderai plus de me rejoindre ici, je ne te parlerai plus et tu trouveras un garçon qui osera te montrer son visage.

Nooooooon ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle préférait après tout ? Un bon chagrin d'amour avant une histoire simple mais agréable ? Ou l'ignorance du visage, du nom, de celui qui la séduisait tant ?

- Stop ! Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis pour ne pas avoir de visage, tu ne me demandes pas mon avis pour ne plus venir, et après ça, ne viens pas me dire que tu es respectueux. Et arrête de te rhabiller, parce que si je ne te vois pas, je t'entends.

Un silence si long suivit ce coup de gueule que Mary se demanda s'il n'était pas parti pendant qu'elle l'enguirlandait. A tout hasard, elle tendit les mains devant elle et avança d'un pas... ce qui la fit se ramasser littéralement... dans les bras de son invisible pas si vêtu que ça finalement.

- Désolé, Mary.

- Au moins tu m'as rattrapée, sourit la jeune fille encore un peu irritée.

Elle allait reprendre sa diatribe enflammée là où elle l'avait laissée quand le garçon posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je vais continuer à t'engueuler.

Il l'embrassa encore.

- Et je ne vais pas te laisser me dicter tes quatre volontés.

Et encore.

- Je suis une féministe, moi.

Et encore.

- C'est tout.

Ce fut comme si elle lui avait donné son feu vert pour qu'il approfondisse encore le baiser et la remmène là d'où ils s'étaient levés. Et invisible ou pas, gentleman ou non, il ne reçut aucune réprimande pour ce qu'il fit ensuite...

Ooooooooooooooo

Ce samedi soir, Maraudeurs et Why s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Mixed Nuts. Puisqu'il était dit qu'ils devaient devenir amis, au moins "pour le bonheur de Lily", chacun faisait un (très) petit effort pour animer la conversation et sympathiser un peu plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le faire dans l'enceinte du château.

Car oui, inutile de nier, à part Lily qui faisait encore courir James pour profiter un peu de son autorité (et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore avoué à ses meilleures amies qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être amoureuse de lui), la guerre entre les deux groupes avait cessé et révélait finalement plus qu'une entente cordiale.

Sirius se partageait entre des conversations sur les mérites comparatifs de telle ou telle jeune femme avec Emily puis retournait faire le joli cœur et lancer des piques à Mary. Cette dernière profitait de cette soirée pour tirer les vers du nez de Peter sur des secrets à propos de Sirius, si jamais elle avait besoin de les exploiter. Elle bavardait aussi avec Remus quand Lily n'accaparait pas le blond pour faire enrager James. Et James, justement, savourait le fait de pouvoir couver Lily des yeux sans même qu'elle le lui reproche.

Les deux groupes s'étaient installés à une table pas trop éloignée de la piste de danse où les filles comptaient bien se déchaîner et surtout, chanter ! Et bien entendu, pouvoir être admirées des danseurs restait une priorité pour toute fille en pleine "journée futilité bis" qui se respecte. Mais pour le moment tous sirotaient des cocktails sorciers en bavardant de tout et de rien, découvrant les joies de la conversation civilisée après s'être bagarrés verbalement (et plus si affinités) pendant des années.

Bientôt cependant, les Why poussèrent les garçons sur la piste, restant pour leur part confortablement installées. C'est qu'elles en avaient des choses à se dire ! Maintenant qu'elles côtoyaient régulièrement les garçons, elles n'avaient plus autant d'occasions de déballer leurs secrets et autres déboires amoureux. Bien sûr, elles auraient pu le faire devant les Maraudeurs mais quoi, ils n'avaient pas gardé les Scroutts à pétard ensemble ! Et pour le moment, les trucs de filles restaient les trucs de filles.

- Alors Emily ? A ton large sourire, je suppose que le numéro de Mary a fait plus qu'arranger les choses entre toi et McGo...

- En plein dans le mille, Lily ! Avoua l'amoureuse éperdue. D'ailleurs, il faut à tout prix que vous éclairiez ma lanterne.

- Dis-nous tout, la pressa Mary, tu sais à quel point nos dons de voyantes extralucides nous font tout interpréter au mieux.

Emily se pencha vers ses deux amies et parla le plus bas qu'elle put dans le vacarme ambiant.

- Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'elle est maîtresse en l'art des sous-entendus coquins ?

Lily et Mary recrachèrent leur gorgée d'un bel ensemble et ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

- Répète !

- Des sortes d'avances implicites mais érotiques.

- Plus érotiques qu'implicites ? Questionna Mary.

- Ou l'inverse ? demanda Lily.

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous pose la questions, bêtes meilleures amies que vous êtes !

- Reprends tout du début, on va essayer de démêler tout ça.

Après qu'Emily le leur eut raconté, les jeunes filles restèrent perplexes un moment et leur regard se perdit à l'horizon... qu'était la piste de danse.

- Oh, Merlin ! Balbutia Mary. Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

- Comme tu dis, renchérit Lily.

- Je comprends...

Et il y avait de quoi comprend ce que les Maraudeurs avaient d'incroyables sur la piste. Quand les quatre garçons disaient ne pas savoir danser, ils n'avaient vraiment pas tort. Sauf que pour combler cette lacune, ils avaient pris des cours pendant les vacances. Avec pour professeur la mère de Peter, spécialiste des danses de salons et de spectacle.

Les quatre idoles de Poudlard se livraient donc à un numéro de claquettes et chapeaux digne des comédies musicales sorcières (mais si, vous les connaissez, comment pensez-vous qu'ils marchent à la verticale sur un mur dans "Singing in the Rain ?").

- On dirait Gene Kelly ! s'extasia Mary.

- Rappelez-moi vite que ce sont les Maraudeurs et que je les déteste, supplia Lily.

- Au contraire, Lily, la poussa Emily. Profite de n'avoir pas besoin de te forcer pour sauter sur James Potter !

Au lieu de réfréner les ardeurs de Lily, ces paroles ne firent que l'encourager et elle dut se forcer à prendre un air indécis pour demander :

- Vous êtes sûres ?

- Absolument, l'encouragea Mary. Avec Emily on s'est dit que quitte à devoir l'épouser, autant que tu t'y habitues et que tu saches à quoi t'attendre.

- Et puis que tu le fasses pendant que tu es encore amoureuse de lui et que tu n'as pas encore envie de demander le divorce.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Potter. Je le déteste, se défendit vaguement Lily.

- Mais pas de chance pour toi, nous sommes des voyantes extralucides, on te l'a déjà dit, la contredit Mary.

- En gros, on a lu tous tes poèmes, avoua Emily.

- Et maintenant, va danser au lieu de songer à la meilleure manière de nous étriper pour cette haute trahison, ordonna Mary en croisant les doigts pour que Lily obéisse.

- C'est bien parce que c'est vous, sourit Lily avant d'aller danser.

En quelques enjambées, elle avait rejoint les Maraudeurs et attiré James dans un autre coin de la piste.

- Finalement, on pourrait la faire maintenant la leçon de rock, non ? proposa Lily avec un sourire mutin.

- Alors que tu n'as même pas ta baguette pour te défendre de mes attaques répétées ? la mit en garde le beau brun.

- Je jure d'être très accommodante.

- Promis ?

Il sembla en tous cas aux autres que Lily n'avait pas menti puisqu'elle se laissa d'assez bonne grâce emporter sous le boule à facette pour une danse un peu plus serrée qu'un rock.

- Et nous, on danse ? demanda Mary à Emily.

- Traduction : as-tu le droit de te jeter sur la cicatrice à l'épaule que la chemise entrouverte de Sirius laisse dépasser ?

Les rouages grincèrent dans la tête de Mary : cicatrice + clavicule homme invisible ! Alors son homme invisible, c'était Sirius ?

- A moins que tu ne préfères celle qu'arbore Peter au même endroit, continua Emily.

Peter ? Peter l'homme invisible ? Oh, non !

- Ou celle de Remus. Ou de James. Dis donc, ils ont tous la même, tu avais déjà remarqué ça, toi ?

- Non, répondit distraitement Mary.

Alors comme ça, les quatre Maraudeurs portaient cette cicatrice. Donc son homme invisible était sûrement un d'eux. Pas si étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu se dévoiler, leurs rencontres avaient commencé alors que les deux groupes se détestaient encore avec assiduité. Même alors lequel était-ce ? Pas Peter, par pitié, supplia-t-elle mentalement. Quels autres indices pouvaient alors lui permettre d'éliminer l'un des deux (elle avait d'emblé effacé James de la liste) restant ?

- Tu t'y connais en cape d'invisibilité, toi ? Demande-t-elle à Emily.

- Disons que mon charme légendaire a troublé Minerva au point qu'elle m'a divulgué que James Potter en possédait une des rares. Et selon moi, même un idiot comme lui doit savoir qu'il a intérêt à en prendre soin.

Oups ! Est-ce qu'en prendre soin signifiait ne pas la pêter ? Auquel cas, il était urgent de faire une...

- Réunion au sommet ! Glapit Mary.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre? La calma Emily. Parce qu'un rapprochement Lily/James bien net est en cours si je ne m'abuse.

- Ooh ! Désespéra Mary. Est-ce que je prends le rique de dire une grosse bêtise et d'empêcher que Lily sorte enfin avec James ou est-ce que je dis un truc désagréable pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise ?

- Situation de crise ! Réagit Mary. Statistiques ?

- Cinquante/Cinquante.

- Moyen de préciser les statistiques ?

- Chope-moi Rémus ou Sirius le plus tôt possible et rappelle-moi de tuer Peter dès que je le vois.

Emily était peut-être une rêveuse invétérée, une amoureuse qui savait minauder, mais quand le code noir des Why était enclenché, elle était aussi d'une redoutable efficacité. En deux secondes et demi, elle avait rapatrié les deux garçons et les avait assis près de Mary, pesant sur leurs épaules d'une main de fer.

- Bon, les petits chous, on fait comme si nous n'étions pas du tout amis, nous sommes les Why, nous sommes sans pitié, vous répondez gentiment et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- Pas mal ton sourire carnassier, répondit Sirius qui récolta une claque bien sentie sur le crâne.

- A ton tour, Mary.

Mary quitta des yeux l'intimité toujours grandissante de James et Lily pour regarder ses deux sauveurs.

- On sait que James a une cape invisible, pas besoin de nous mentir. Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de vous la prêter ?

- Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Emily était vraiment stressante quand elle s'y mettait. Remus et Sirius avait d'abord rougi puis serré les dents pour ne pas céder mais enfin, le coureur de ces dames répondit.

- Oui, il lui arrive de la prêter, quand je veux aller discrètement à un rendez-vous galant, par exemple.

- Ou quand je dois aller chez ma grand-mère, marmonna Remus.

Oooooouf !

- Merci ! Je vous aime, les mecs. Tu peux les lâcher, Emily. Et maintenant, tout le monde s'assied pour regarder James et Lily qui se retienne de ne pas se bécoter en public.

Se posant à côté d'Emily, Mary lui résuma en quelques mots le pourquoi de son dilemme. Mais la réponse de son amie lui en posa un autre.

- Alors maintenant tu sais qui est ton homme invisible ?

En fait, non. Sirius avait peut-être tenté un aveu, mais en même temps, il avait tellement de conquêtes. Quant à Remus, l'excuse bateau de sa grand-mère camouflait-elle comme d'habitude ses transformations ? Et Peter qui ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette cape, avait-il pour une fois fait preuve de préméditation ?

- J'en sais rien, gémit Mary.

- Alors arrête de réfléchir et regarde, ordonna Emily, piochant dans le pop-corn que Sirius venait de faire apparaître.

Car le spectacle était intéressant, pour sûr. Si les probabilités établies en vitesse pas les quatre spectateurs s'avéraient vraies, les lèvres des deux tourtereaux, étant donné leur éloignement et leurs propriétaires, allaient entrer en collision dans...

- 10... 9... 8...

Mais c'était compter sans Lily dont l'ouïe fine et le regard perçant avaient démasqué les voyeurs. La jeune fille arrêta là sa "leçon de rock" et proposa plutôt à James de pousser la chansonnette.

- Chanter, Lily surprise ?

- Oui, nous sommes dans un bar karaoké, tu le sais bien.

- Et des chansons moldues ?

- Ton éducation légendaire ne les englobait pas ?

- C'est que... j'ai peur de te choquer, biaisa James.

- Mais fais ! Et si tu sais me surprendre par ta chanson, tu auras le droit de me surprendre par un baiser.

- Je te prends au mot.

- Promis ? Lança Lily, énigmatique, avant de laisser James seul sur "scène".

La jolie rousse vint donc se creuser une place entre Mary et Remus, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, qui reflétait bien celui de James.

- Vous êtres faits l'un pour l'autre, remarqua Remus, vous avez la même expression machiavélique en ce moment, j'espère que tu sais ce que ça veut dire...

- Qu'ils se marieront et auront beaucoup d'enfants ? Plaisanta Emily.

- Non. Que James se prépare à transformer les filles de la salle en groupies hystériques au moyen d'une chanson paillarde ?

- Paillarde comment ? demanda Mary en essayant de couvrir le fou rire naissant de Lily.

- Paillarde sophistiquée, conclut Remus en montrant James du menton.

Les Why ne restèrent pas longtemps perplexes face à cette réponse. La musique s'éleva et James, un sourire en coin dédié à Lily, commença son cinéma.

- Il est des mots qu'on peut penser  
Mais à pas dire en société.  
Moi je me fous de la société  
Et de sa prétendue moralité

J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi  
J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...

Bien sûr, moi, je pourrais te dire  
Que je n'vis que par ton sourire  
Que tes yeux sont de tous les yeux, les plus bleus  
La la la... La la la...

J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi  
J'aim'rais simplement faire l'amour avec toi  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...

D'aucuns diront : on ne peut pas  
Parler à un' jeune fille comme ça !  
Ceux-là le font, mais ne le disent pas  
Moi, c'est un rêve et ce soir c'est pour ça :

Que moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi  
Que moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh...

James finit son interprétation par un clin d'œil suggestif mais pas vulgaire pour un sou. Dire que Lily était estomaquée aurait été un doux euphémisme. Mais elle restait souriante ce qui était a priori de bonne augure. A priori.

- Tu as vu comme toutes les filles ont bavé à chaque refrain ? explosa-t-elle dans un chuchotement adressé à ses amies.

- Et tu as vu comme il n'a regardé que toi ? Précisa Sirius.

- De quoi je me mêle monsieur Je-suis-un-garçon-qui-s'incruste-dans-une-conversation-de-filles ?

De rétablir la vérité sans doute, car James vint s'incliner devant Lily en lui tendant le micro.

- A toi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que le temps que j'ai laissé passer n'a pas rendu mon histoire trop fade. Promis, je ferai plus vite la prochaine fois. En attendant, lâchez-vous sur les reviews sans hésiter.


	9. Chapter 7 2ème partie

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Vous remarquerez mon effort pour poster plus vite que la dernière fois (même pas un mois entre deux updates, je ne sais pas si ça m'était déjà arrivé). Mais rassurez vous, ça ne se reproduira pas trop, il y a de grande chance que ce chapitre soit le dernier. Je vous le concocte donc un peu plus long. En plus, j'ai été retardée par la recherche de la chanson que je voulais faire chanter par Lily. J'ai enfin trouvé, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Quant à l'homme invisible, j'avoue ne pas avoir encore décidé qui il sera. Suspens, donc ! Et toujours du romantisme, ça ne me lâche plus, toutes mes excuses. Et désolée à ceux qui ne supportent pas les happy end...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Promis ? (2ème partie)

- A toi...

Lily se retrouva d'un coup intimidée. Il fallait qu'elle réponde ? Pourquoi ce filou de Potter ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Enfin, en un sens, si. Elle lui avait demandé de la surprendre. Il l'avait fait par une chanson. Et maintenant par une proposition. Elle aurait presque préféré une autre sorte d'avances... Mais quand on s'appelle Lily Evans, on ne lance pas des défis sans pouvoir soi-même les relever. Chassant son hésitation par un sourire triomphant, Lily attrapa la main de James pour se relever et saisit le micro.

- En scène, Lily ! la poussa Sirius, goguenard, pendant que James prenait la place de sa dulcinée.

- Désolée de te décevoir Sirius, mais avant ça, j'ai besoin d'une préparation supplémentaire.

- Comment ça ? demanda James.

- Du genre "réalisation d'un vieux fantasme", répondit Lily en s'éloignant.

- Oh, oh ! s'inquiéta Emily.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda James aux Why restantes.

- Qu'elle a toujours eu envie de coucher avec le barman avant de monter sur scène, dit Mary comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Quoi ?

Un James amoureux n'est pas le meilleur public au monde et Mary dut mettre rapidement fin à la plaisanterie pour sauver la vie du barman en question.

- Sérieusement, vous savez ce que ça présage ? interrogea Remus.

- Oh, oui, avoua Mary en un immense sourire.

- Et donc ? relança Sirius.

- Que vous n'allez pas être déçus ! conclut Emily.

Mais en attendant que la rousse revienne sur scène, les Why avait un mystère à élucider. Le plus discrètement possible, espérait Mary qui aurait préféré ne rien savoir si l'homme invisible était finalement Peter. Et pour cela, elle envoyait Emily en éclaireur et lui laissait le soin d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai vu que vous aviez tous une cicatrice sur la clavicule, lança donc la jeune fille innocemment. C'est une nouvelle mode ou ça veut dire quelque chose ?

- Emily, tu me choques, lança Sirius comme une vierge effarouchée (notez l'oxymore). Tu disais que notre baiser ne représentait rien pour toi et maintenant tu me mates sans même t'en cacher. Je suis outré.

- T'inquiète pas Sirius, je regarde mais je ne touche pas, le rassura Emily. Je n'ai les mains baladeuses que sur les statues grecques et les femmes.

- Si ce n'est que ça, se calma notre nouveau pudique, je peux t'avouer que cette virile balafre sur nos torses musclés vient d'une banale affaire de croque-mitaine mutant.

- Vraiment ? sourit Mary en haussant un sourcil. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez plus résistant, je suis affreusement déçue.

- Tu as raison, je vais donc vous dire la vérité, moi, intervint James. Et n'oubliez pas de le raconter à Lily. Un soir d'hiver, sombre et sans étoile, alors que mes pauvres camarades de dortoir dormaient d'un sommeil sans ronflement, un vilain lutin fourbe vint tenter de les assassiner. Mais le lutin sournois était petit et, croyant les égorger, il les égratigna seulement, n'attentant qu'à la propreté de leurs draps nouvellement rouges. Arrivant à moi, il agit de même et me laissa pour mort. Mais n'écoutant que mon courage, je tendis le bras, l'attrapai par le pied, et le balançai de mes muscles puissant dans le lac où il doit encore reposer. Imaginez vous donc que toute la literie de Poudlard a été sauvée du carnage par votre serviteur...

Cabotin, Sirius l'applaudit et James salua, tandis que Remus se demandait où il avait pu trouver des amis pareils.

- Voilà ce que c'est que l'imagination, mon petit Black. Prends en de la graine, assena James avec sa voix de vieux loup de mer.

- Oui, maître, s'inclina Sirius pour que Remus lâche enfin son fou rire.

Amusées mais toujours pas avancées, les deux jeunes filles essayèrent encore de tirer les vers du nez aux Maraudeurs pour obtenir la vérité. Mais ils devraient reporter à plus tard les explications car d'un coup, la figure de James les inquiéta. Il s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les mains dans les poches, livide et il bafouillait semble-t-il un prénom, "Rita" ou "Gilda", peut-être.

- Ben c'est Lily qui va être contente s'il s'amourache d'une autre pendant qu'elle est en coulisse, remarqua Emily.

- Justement, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle n'est plus en coulisse qu'il est dans cet état là, corrigea Remus.

Et effectivement, Lily était à présent sur scène, les cheveux bouclés en un brushing délicieusement vieillot, moulée dans un fourreau de satin bustier rouge bordeaux et les bras recouverts de longs gants de la même couleur. On dit que les roux ne devraient jamais porter de rouge. Ce soir, elle était l'exception qui confirme la règle. Et pour James, surtout, elle était éblouissante, à en tomber par terre, et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était assis car ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Néanmoins, il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour se précipiter sur Lily et la dévorer autrement qu'avec les yeux. Il était à la limite de sa maîtrise de lui-même.

Or Lily n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié, et ce n'est pas un petit spectacle qu'elle présenta, un qui aurait pu permettre à James de garder le peu de sang froid qui lui restait encore. Non, Lily sur scène, c'était du grand art. Et elle chanta d'un air langoureux.

- Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite  
Sachez me convoiter, me désirer, me captiver  
Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Mais ne soyez pas comme tous les hommes, trop pressés.  
Et d'abord, le regard  
Tout le temps du prélude  
Ne doit pas être rude, ni hagard  
Dévorez-moi des yeux  
Mais avec retenue  
Pour que je m'habitue, peu à peu...

Et pour accentuer encore le supplice de James qui restait assis à sa place, elle commença à retirer lentement ses gants en une parfaite imitation de Rita Hayworth dans "Gilda" que la culture du jeune Potter avait reconnu. Celui-ci était certain d'une chose, c'est que Lily lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que lorsqu'il avait vu le film, pourtant prêté par son père pour lui expliquer la théorie des "fleurs et des abeilles", à une âge où ses hormones se manifestaient trop souvent. Et Lily qui continuait...

- Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite  
Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me capturer  
Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Avec délicatesse, en souplesse, et doigté  
Choisissez bien les mots  
Dirigez bien vos gestes  
Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau  
Voilà, ça y est, je suis  
Frémissante et offerte  
De votre main experte, allez-y...

Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Maintenant tout de suite, allez vite  
Sachez me posséder, me consommer, me consumer  
Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Conduisez-vous en homme  
Soyez l'homme... Agissez!  
Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Et vous... déshabillez-vous!

Et en un final, en une apothéose, la sulfureuse rousse envoya ses gants dans la figure de James avant de descendre vers ses amis, sa longue jambe blanche dépassant de sa robe fendue à chacun de ses pas.

- Les mecs, je crois que James syncope, avertit Sirius.

Pas tant que ça, finalement, car, même s'il dut desserrer la cravate qui lui avait servi pour jouer Gene Kelly, il parvint à respirer. Avec difficultés, il fallait le dire, tant et si bien qu'il resta muet alors que Lily s'asseyait, assaillie de compliments de toutes parts.

- J'avoue que si tu n'étais pas déjà engagée, Evans, je ne dirais pas non, prit le risque de dire Sirius, profitant de l'état pétrifié de James.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, remercia Lily, rayonnante.

- J'espère que MacGo ne va pas t'apercevoir comme ça, sinon il y a de grandes chances qu'elle se désintéresse de ma petite personne, s'effraya Emily.

- Tu la sous-estimes, corrigea Mary. Elle n'est pas du genre à collectionner les conquêtes à la plastique parfaite.

- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu avais entendu ses sous-entendus. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une oie blanche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi MacGo viendrait ici ? demanda Remus qui s'intéressait à la conversation après avoir vaguement pris le pouls de James.

Comme une seule personne, Mary et Lily jetèrent un regard suspicieux à Emily qui se ratatina en rougissant sur la banquette.

- Je ne vous avais pas dit que je l'avais invitée ? demanda la voix de la jeune fille, dépassant d'un des coussins.

- Si je ne m'abuse, tu avais omis ce détail, gronda Lily d'un air menaçant.

- Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ?

- Oh que oui ! On n'a même pas eu l'occasion de t'élaborer un plan ! On s'est ennuyée tout l'après-midi alors qu'on aurait pu te trouver un moyen génial de la faire définitivement tomber dans tes bras, se lamenta Mary.

- Bah, j'espère quand même qu'avec mes "petits moyens du bord" et sans votre aide j'arriverai au même résultat, s'insurgea Emily, un peu vexée.

- Evidemment. C'est bien pour ça qu'on t'en veut, sourit Lily.

La belle rousse allait continuer sa phrase mais elle fut brusquement coupé dans son discours par... un baiser de James Potter. Surprise ! Non content d'avoir relevé le défi de la chanson, Potter enfin réveillé de son hypnose, avait aussi décidé de surprendre sa belle par le baiser qu'elle lui avait autorisé.

- En voilà deux sur lesquels il ne faudra plus compter pour le reste de la conversation, je suppose, soupira Mary d'un air envieux.

- Mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de tant de romantisme, renchérit Sirius, les mains jointes en une pose de béatitude.

- Justement, si, on peut, déclara Remus. C'est si mièvre. On attendait mieux de l'un des Maraudeurs.

Mettant fin au baiser pour faire cesser les commentaires, James se leva et entraîna une Lily enfin rougissante et conquise.

- Ne t'en fais pas Remus, là c'était la partie du livre d'amour autorisée aux âmes sensibles. Pour ce dépasse le stade de ta collection Harlequin, vois comme nous prenons le soin de nous soustraire à ton regard.

- Petit voyeur, va ! lui lança Lily avec un clin d'œil. Bon, je vais me rhabiller normalement et j'arrive, reprit-elle à l'adresse de James.

- Oh que non, Lily conquise, la retint James. Crois-moi, cette robe te va à ravir. Et pourtant je l'ai bien détaillée pour en chercher le moindre défaut. Ou plutôt pour lister les qualités.

- Très bien, je la garde et je ne chercherai pas à l'enlever.

- Mais j'espère que tu ne te défendras pas trop non plus si quelqu'un d'autre le fait à ta place.

- Coquin. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, tu devras essayer pour savoir si je serai ou non Lily la Tigresse.

- Parce que je pourrai essayer ? Merlin, béni sois-tu !

- Arrête de discuter, on ne va pas passer toute la nuit ici, le coupa Lily en essayant de baisser le ton.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je tiens absolument à fausser compagnie à nos amis pour connaître tes talents d'habilleuse.

- Promis ?

Levant une dernière fois les yeux au ciel devant une telle remarque, Lily prit à son tour l'initiative d'embrasser James pour le tirer hors du bar sans plus de commentaire.

- D'où l'intérêt d'avoir une chambre réservée aux Trois Balais à cause des affaires de son père, soupira Sirius en voyant le couple s'éloigner.

- Et c'est moi le voyeur ?

- En l'occurrence, là ce serait plutôt Peter.

Pauvre Peter, ils l'avaient presque oublié. Le dernier des Maraudeurs était en fait toujours sur la piste et n'avait rien suivi au rapprochement réussi entre les deux futurs "époux Potter". Et pour cause ! Son attitude servile semblait avoir séduit une Serpentard tout de cuir vêtue réputée pour des activités nécessitant cravache, bracelets cloutés et latex, or Peter avait toujours eu un faible pour le cuir... Et il ne se gênait pas pour détailler l'imposante demoiselle qui jouait à lui passer un fouet autour du cou.

- Je me demande si je ne préférais pas le romantisme de Lily et James, finalement, remarqua Remus.

- C'est normal si d'un coup Indiana Jones perd tout son charisme dans mes fantasmes ? demanda Mary.

- Tu rêves d'Indiana Jones, Mary ? Allonge-toi sur le divan et explique-moi, intima Sirius d'un air inspiré.

- En fait, j'ai toujours préféré les cow-boys... commença Mary en se penchant pour se coucher.

- Je te déconseille de t'allonger sur un divan en la présence de Sirius si tu n'as aucune arrière-pensée, eut la bonne idée de prévenir Remus.

- Eh bien moi, je veux bien jouer la psychomage pour celle qui vient d'arriver dans le bar, intervint enfin Emily, ce qui amena les trois autres à tourner la tête vers celle qu'ils ne pourraient décemment plus appeler "professeur".

Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur et reçut en retour une pichenette derrière le crâne de la part d'Emily qui s'était levée pour rejoindre la nouvelle venue. Et quelle nouvelle venue ! Sa tenue était au moins à la hauteur de ses sous-entendus : attirante. Et la très jolie robe noire mettait en plus en valeur le port altier de la future figure sévère pour prochaines générations en manque de limites.

- Minerva, je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé, l'accueillit Emily. Vous êtes absolument ravissante. Je m'en serais voulue de vous manquer un tel soir.

A sous-entendus coquins, sous-entendus coquins et demi, telle serait à présent la devise d'Emily.

- Et je n'aurais pas voulu que vous pensiez que j'étais du genre briseuse de cœur à me défiler au premier rendez-vous, sourit MacGonagall.

Ca commençait fort. Emily n'avait plus d'yeux que pour sa belle enseignante de métamorphose, et après un dernier clin d'oeil en direction de ses amis, elle entraîna Minerva vers une table un peu à l'écart, prenant bien soin de lui tenir la main pour la guider à travers la foule pourtant pas si dense.

- Tout s'explique ! Fut le seul commentaire de Remus qui eut un regard de connivence avec Mary.

- Même la plus inaccessible, elle a réussi à la débaucher, s'exclama Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Emily a de plus que moi ?

- Sa confiance en lui légendaire vient de prendre un gros coup, le pauvre.

Mary tapota la tête de Sirius avec un semblant de compassion tout en avalant son cocktail et en surveillant vaguement les deux tourterelles potentielles du coin de l'œil.

- Vous me faîtes danser, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un dizaine de minutes où sa main était toujours dans les cheveux de Sirius dont elle se demandait s'il ne s'endormait pas.

- Je serais toi, Mary, j'attendrais encore un peu, lui conseilla Remus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

- Viens voir !

Mary alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Remus, sur la banquette en face, dérangeant au passage Sirius qui la suivit à son observatoire.

- Vous voyez ce que je vois ? demanda-t-elle à ses deux "chevaliers servants", soit deux Maraudeurs esseulés que la soirée tenait à sa disposition.

- Si tu vois Minerva MacGonagall, surnommée la chouette par Sirius, se saisir du micro pour chanter, alors oui, je vois la même chose.

- Oh, mince, Emily a vraiment de la chance, elle est merveilleusement bien faîte.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi ! fut le rappel à l'ordre un peu brutal de Remus et Mary pour réfréner les ardeurs de Black, un peu trop réveillé.

- Elle commence.

Et en effet, le regard rivé à Emily qui s'était avancée vers le devant de la scène, Minerva et sa taille fine, Minerva et sa ronde poitrine, Minerva et ses délicats cils entonnèrent la mélodie tant attendue par l'élève la plus impliquée de sa promotion.

- Moi, si j'étais un homme, je serais capitaine  
D'un bateau vert et blanc,  
D'une élégance rare et plus fort que l'ébène  
Pour les trop mauvais temps.

Je t'emmènerais en voyage  
Voir les plus beaux pays du monde.  
J' te ferais l'amour sur la plage  
En savourant chaque seconde  
Où mon corps engourdi s'enflamme  
Jusqu'à s'endormir dans tes bras,  
Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,  
On ne dit pas ces choses-là.

Je t'offrirais de beaux bijoux,  
Des fleurs pour ton appartement,  
Des parfums à vous rendre fou  
Et, juste à côté de Milan,  
Dans une ville qu'on appelle Bergame,  
Je te ferais construire une villa,  
Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,  
On n'achète pas ces choses-là.

Il faut dire que les temps ont changé.  
De nos jours, c'est chacun pour soi.  
Ces histoires d'amour démodées  
N'arrivent qu'au cinéma.  
On devient économe.  
C'est dommage : moi j'aurais bien aimé  
Un peu plus d'humour et de tendresse.  
Si les hommes n'étaient pas si pressés  
De prendre maîtresse...  
Ah ! si j'étais un homme !

Je t'appellerais tous les jours  
Rien que pour entendre ta voix.  
Je t'appellerais "mon amour",  
Insisterais pour qu'on se voie  
Et t'inventerais un programme  
À l'allure d'un soir de gala,  
Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,  
Ces choses-là ne se font pas.

Il faut dire que les temps ont changé.  
De nos jours, c'est chacun pour soi.  
Ces histoires d'amour démodées  
N'arrivent qu'au cinéma.  
On devient économe.  
C'est dommage, moi j'aurais bien aimé  
Un peu plus d'humour et de tendresse.  
Si les hommes n'étaient pas si pressés  
De prendre maîtresse...  
Ah ! si j'étais un homme,  
Je serais romantique...

Mais à la grande joie d'Emily, "les temps ont changé" car Minerva n'avait pas besoin d'être un homme pour toutes ces choses là. Elle redescendit d'ailleurs de scène, les yeux brillants, encore un peu éblouie par les projecteurs, pour se retrouver face à face avec Emily. Laquelle saisit délicatement la main de son aînée pour lui faire un baise main délicat. Et lui dire en papillonnant des yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Madame, je vous aime.

Nos trois esseulés sur les banquettes rouges n'eurent ensuite plus besoin de s'échiner à lire sur les lèvres car le spectacle se fit plus explicite. Et un baiser discret scella tous les conditionnels de la chanson en une certitude qui promettait tout dès la fin du dernier ASPIC.

- Meuh ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ? grogna Mary.

- Te plains pas, mamzelle, tu as les deux plus beaux spécimens mâles de tout Poudlard à tes côtés, lui répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

- Ca y est ? Ta crise d'auto flagellation est passée ?

- Revoilà le plus grand séducteur d'Angleterre, pour vous servir.

- Je me demande si je ne te préférais pas déprimé, dit Remus en secouant la tête devant un tel ego.

Les deux garçons s'asticotèrent encore un peu et Mary se dit que c'était le moment de mettre les choses au clair avant que chacun n'aille danser et que l'occasion ne se présente plus. L'homme invisible n'était décidément pas James, bien plus à l'aise avec Lily (d'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? oh, elle préféra chasser l'idée de sa tête). Pas non plus Peter (ouf !), qu'avait recueilli la Serpentard cloutée. Restaient donc Remus et Sirius. Mary attrapa donc la cuisse de chacun de ses deux voisins pour les empêcher de se lever et donna le ton avec un sourire carnassier et la célèbre expression de mauvais présage :

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet avant de reporter leur attention vers la jolie fille aux yeux bleus qui les tenait d'une main de fer. Dans un gant de velours de féminité, bien entendu.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour ton service, marquise ? s'enquit Sirius.

Voilà, c'était le moment fatidique, plus moyen de reculer.

- Vous vous souvenez du jour de mon premier rendez-vous avec mon répondeur d'annonce invisible ?

- Oui. Tu nous en as fait le récit détaillé peu après, répondit Remus.

- Et tu as refusé mes avances à cause de lui, se rappela Sirius, fidèle à lui-même.

- Ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi. Il a la même cicatrice qu'un de vous. Et je veux que le "coupable" se dénonce.

Face au long silence qui suivit, Mary se sentit obligée de reprendre sa démonstration.

- Le jour du premier rendez-vous, je suis arrivée environ dix minutes après Sirius dans la Salle Commune, sachant que j'avais pris mon temps pour revenir et donc que l'homme invisible était parti, environ, juste après que tu as rejoint Emily. Tu n'es donc pas exclu. Et toi Remus, l'alibi de la bibliothèque, ça ne me convainc pas.

Après un énième silence lourd, Mary compléta.

- Et vous avez tous les deux accès à la cape d'invisibilité de James, vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure.

Si les garçons n'y mettaient pas un peu du leur, Mary allait vraiment devoir faire le travail toute seule.

- Bon, on commence par l'origine de la cicatrice et vous avez intérêt à être un peu bavard.

Mary, si elle ne laissait rien paraître, était déprimée au possible. Son homme invisible l'avait peut-être séduite par son romantisme, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir la reconnaître au grand jour. Pourtant c'était elle, l'aveugle.

- Le serment inviolable, marmonna Sirius.

- Pour que James puisse jurer, il fallait le sang de tous ses témoins. On a tous entaillé près de la clavicule, avoua Remus.

- Il fallait qu'elles soient toutes au même endroit et je trouvais que ça faisait viril, dit piteusement Sirius, conscient de son indécrottable manie de tout rapporter à sa beauté.

- Il paraît que ça fait cow-boy, a-t-il dit.

- Et comme tu avais déjà dit que tu les aimais bien...

- J'ai accepté... conclut Remus, laissant une Mary abasourdie.

C'était bien un aveu de Remus, là ? Pour en être sûre, mieux valait vérifier. Sa main gauche lâcha le genou de Sirius pour tourner vers elle le visage du loup garou et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout, se renfrogna Sirius.

- Il y a une blonde, là-bas, le rembarra Remus, extrêmement gêné par ce baiser public, qui plus est devant son tombeur de meilleur ami.

- J'aurais du me dire aussi, que tu étais si sensuel que c'en était presque animal, sourit Mary, heureuse de qui se cachait sous le masque, ou plutôt la cape.

- Pas besoin de me la rappeler, rougit le garçon qui s'était justement rendu invisible en grande partie à cause de sa lycanthropie.

- Je t'aime comme ça, mon loup, le fit taire Mary.

- Et je t'aime mieux les yeux ouverts, avoua Remus, surmontant sa timidité pour officialiser ses aveux.

Ooooooooooooooo

Et le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva sur un Pré-au-lard dont quelques uns des habitants avaient passé une nuit certes fatigante mais néanmoins heureuse et comblée...

- Surtout heureuse ou surtout comblée ?

- Sirius aurait-il déteint sur toi, Potter ? grogna Lily avant d'avouer un "les deux, mon général" qui satisfit le deuxième occupant du lit, lequel jouait nonchalamment avec un long gant de satin... Mais ajouta néanmoins d'un air coquin.

- Promis ? Ou tu veux que je recommence pour vérifier ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fini ! Ne manque plus que l'épilogue que je vous posterai très bientôt puisqu'il est écrit depuis que j'ai commencé la fic (je fonctionne comme JK Rowling ;-) héhé). J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas déçus et que vous serez nombreux à donner votre avis. Les adieux au prochain épisode ;-) Et pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, les trois chansons que j'ai utilisée cette fois-ci étaient de Plonareff, Juliette Gréco et Diane Tell.


	10. Epilogue

**Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ...**

**Disclamer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques uns sont à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Dernier chapitre pour clore la romance de James et Lily telle que je la vois (dans mon style, bien entendu). C'est très court, c'est juste pour finir l'histoire et "boucler la boucle". Cette fin est celle que j'avais prévue au tout début. Entre-temps, j'avais pensé écrire tout le mariage de James et Lily mais ça n'allait pas, il aurait fallu que j'explique pourquoi Mary et Emily avaient disparu auprès de Harry alors que Remus et Sirius ont été là, etc... Désolée, donc à ceux à qui je l'avais annoncé.

En bref, je suis revenue à mon idée de départ qui vous conviendra je l'espère. Je suis assez contente de terminer cette fic parce que j'ai envie de passer à un peu moins convenu que du Lily/James (même si je continue à aimer de les lire). Mais j'ai d'autres projets et ça me ferait plaisir qu'ils vous plaisent aussi. Enfin, ne nous avançons pas trop.

Une dernière fois merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewée depuis le début, ça m'a beaucoup encouragée. Et merci d'avoir supporté mes update très aléatoires. En espérant vous plaire jusqu'au bout...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nuit, Belle nuit

Le couple était tendrement enlacé sur le lit, les draps faisant de leurs deux corps une seule forme amoureusement unie. Elle dormait et son amant de hissa sur un coude pour mieux la regarder. Elle ouvrit les yeux et demanda avec un sourire narquois que démentait le ton doux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

Il rit avant de répondre.

- Je veux la même chose que toi, je crois, Potter !

Il accentua le nom. Son nom. Et celui de sa femme.

- Toujours aussi entreprenant, constata-t-elle, badine.

- Il a bien fallu. Si tu me repoussais avec difficultés, c'était bien grâce à mes avances obstinées.

- C'est vrai, James. Et un moins têtu que toi aurais disparu de mon paysage depuis longtemps.

- Dommage...

- Tu t'en serais remis !

- Moi oui, mais toi ? finit-il en lui mordant l'oreille.

- Je suppose que j'aurais trouvé un autre dieu de l'amour pour combler le vide de mes nuits.

Elle lança l'hypothèse, amusée.

- Un dieu de l'amour ? Mais je suis le Dieu de l'Amour, ma délicieuse Lily.

- Sirius se fait la même publicité, je te signale.

- Il a tort, tu n'as pas besoin de vérifier.

- Comme c'est gentil d'avoir testé pour moi, murmura Lily taquine, feignant de se rendormir tandis que James restait bouche et yeux grands ouverts, touché par cette "atteinte à sa virilité".

- Je plaisante, Potter, le fit sursauter Lily.

Elle l'attira à elle et chuchota :

- Je le sais bien que ta publicité n'est pas mensongère.

- Ni ta réputation, chérie, la "complimenta" James.

- Quoi ? s'arrêta de jouer la chérie en question.

- Elle est douce, la vengeance, lui chantonna son mari à l'oreille.

- Imbécile, tu m'as eue...

Elle fit son aveu dans un baiser.

- Je t'ai eu, je t'ai retenue, je t'ai épousée, aujourd'hui même...Bref, tu ne partiras pas.

- Dans ce cas, heureusement que l'envie m'en manque. A moi maintenant de te retenir.

- Et comment ? murmura-t-il dans son cou. En me prouvant à la seconde que tu es incomparable ?

- Et même incomparable à Sirius, le relança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Arrête !

Il fit la grimace et se boucha les oreilles. Lily s'approcha alors de son visage pour le dérider.

- Mais ça, tu le sais déjà...

- Alors quoi ?

- Je vais te faire avec amour le plus beau des bébés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant un peu la réaction face à son cadeau pour le moins inattendu. Soudain, James explosa :

- Je vais avoir un garçon ! Je vais avoir un garçon !

- Espèce de macho !

Elle lui envoya un coussin et l'injuria aussi passionnément qu'au temps de leurs anciennes engueulades qui prenaient à parti toute la salle commune.

- Et pourquoi pas une fille ? C'est Sirius qui veut être le parrain d'un petit mec ?

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et elle conclut, philosophique :

- J'espère que ça ne se transmet pas de père en fils...

- L'imparable séduction ?

- Imbécile ! Ta modestie congénitale, oui !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se serra contre lui.

- On l'appellera Sean ?

- Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas qu'un Maraudeur alors il lui fait un prénom en "Y" pour rappeler ses marraines !

- Harry ?

- Oui, Harry c'est bien...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais après réflexion, je ne voulais pas en dire plus. J'attends vos réactions.


End file.
